


> Stop And Think About the Consequences <

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU- Witches, Action/Adventure, Clueless!Zeke, Ethan and Aiden are Part of the Pack, F/M, Fighting, Knotting, Lies, M/M, Mating, Pack Dynamics, Protective!Derek, Protective!Peter, Protective!Scott, Rape, Repressed Memories, Romance, The Alpha Pack, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Ultra Protective!Jackson, Underage Sex, Wolfy displays of affection!, protective!Isaac, ¡Gender Bend!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 37,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke pushed open her bedroom door, she stepped into the darkness. She threw her backpack across the room, hitting her desk. Zeke sighed as she flopped down on her bed, rolling around in the sheets, happy she'd be alone for the next month. Her parents went to a job meeting, knowing Zeke could take care of herself. Zeke sat up, seeing red eyes staring back at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will mostly be day-by-day, so they'll be fairly short each. Unless I decide to combine days, or have song lyrics in them. Hope you enjoy, & comments r welcome, by all means! C:
> 
> ~P.S Zeke is a bad news magnet.

Zeke's Description: She is a 17 year old tomboy. Both sides of her head are shaved, the remaining hair up in a mohawk. A bit of extra hair made her rat tail, it was bout four inches long. The ends of her hair are dyed red, & she's 5'6. Her eyes are brown & her normal hair a dark brown. Zeke is a Redbone, which is a african american person mixed with another race. Hers happened to be mexican, her skin a light carmel. She was apart of the Hale pack, a mere human. She knows for a fact Derek sees her as another liability but, Peter, Peter knows she's soo much more.

***

Zeke pushed open her bedroom door, she stepped into the darkness. She threw her backpack across the room, hitting her desk. Zeke sighed as she flopped down on her bed, rolling around in the sheets, happy she'd be alone for the next month. Her parents went to a job meeting, knowing Zeke could take care of herself. Zeke sat up, seeing red eyes staring back at her.

"Derek, get out my computer chair. I will throw my shoe at you!" She said lacking the menacing tone. They didn't say anything, just sat there, it was too dark for her to see his face.

"I am not Derek. Pathetic alpha really," he sneered. Zeke slowly crawled off her bed, sliding over to the door, phone in hand. Granted he was blind, he wasn't dumb, or slow. He pushed the door shut, pinning Zeke to the door. She froze, too scared to move, he smiled & slowly took the phone from her grasp. Zeke snapped out her fear, she had to defend herself.

"Why are you here? Kill a human, now that's pathetic," she hissed. An amused grin crossed Deucalion's mouth. "Well alpha?" He chuckled at the child's fight.

"Of course not, maybe if you were Stiles, or the red head... Lydia? Maybe even Danny?" He could smell her anger. Zeke clenched & unclenched her fists, trying hard not to punch this douche bag.

"Leave him outta this, he doesn't know anything. Why are you here?" She asked, tone sharp. Deucalion leaned away from her, going to the open window.

"Coffee, say Starbuck's? At ten maybe?" He questioned. Zeke's mouth fell open, what was he getting at.

"No! Just leave!" She yelled. Deucalion stopped heading to the window & instead, turned to her bed. He sat on it. Zeke could finally see, thank you moonlite.

"Say yes, & I'll leave," he said vaguely. Zeke squinted at the alpha, the moonlite still to dim to completely see him. She tilited her head back, looking at the ceiling & groaning in frustration. "You act like it's the SAT." Zeke thought about it, idea.

"Thanks for reminding me, I have school & I really needa study." She lied. Deucalion could detect no fault in her heart.

"I know for a fact, you graduated early, genius. You only go to Beacon Hills high for Lacrosse practice," he pointed out, a devilish grin on his face. Zeke face palmed, mumbled something indesphriable. 'Fucking twins,' she thought. "I got all night," he said.

"Fine! I'll go, just leave!" She answered, throwing up her arms. Deucalion smirked as he stood. And left. Zeke flopped down in her bed, ripping the covers over her head. "Dammit, now they smell like you." She knew damn well he could hear her.


	2. Getting to Know One Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deucalion or Duke, as he tells Zeke, get to know each other on a more personal level over coffee. Derek's love for Zeke comes into play, as does Stiles ability to embarrass Zeke, & Kali & Ennis' hatred of her. And the feelings mutual towards them from Zeke's part.

~Tuesday~ 2:45 P.M.

Zeke walked to Derek's loft, earbuds in her ears, filling her head with music. Adam Gontier's- Wicked Game came on, she hummed with Adam's voice. This happened to her before, granted they never dated, she wished she hadn't fallen for him. Zeke given up on love after him, he was the first person Zeke actually fell for. And when he left, she fell pretty hard. Zeke got back up, barely, she lost her heart, a darkness constricted it. Allowing no love to be shown, much anyway. Zeke muttered along with the song, knowing it by heart.

'The world was on fire no one would save me but you.  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.  
And I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you.  
And I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you.' A couple pasted by, a stinging pain shot through Zeke's heart.

'No I don't wanna fall in love.  
No I don't wanna fall in love.  
With you.  
With you.'

'What a wicked game you played to make me feel this way.  
What a wicked thing to do to make me dream of you.  
What a wicked thing to say you never felt this way.  
What a wicked thing to do to make me dream of you.'

'No I don't wanna fall in love.  
No I don't wanna fall in love.  
No I don't wanna fall in love.  
No I don't wanna fall in love.  
With you.'

'The world was on fire no one would save me but you.  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.'

'No I don't wanna fall in love.  
No I don't wanna fall in love.  
No I don't wanna fall in love.  
No I don't wanna fall in love.  
With you.' She pushed open the loft door, sliding inside quietly. She powered down her Ipod, letting the earbuds rest on her chest. Derek looked at Zeke, seeing something wrong. He was on her like a Blood Hound on a hare.

"Derek?" She questioned as the alpha inspected her. Checking her arms, legs, neck, lifting her t-shirt. His fingers & hands dancing over her stomach & back, trying to find the physical pain. "Derek, I'm fine." She said flatly. Derek continued poking & prodding her, she grew fed up. "Derek!" His pale green eyes flickered to hers, flects of red in them.

"No injuries..." he muttered. He reached out to her, Zeke popped his hand away. Derek growled in response.

"Sour Wolf, I'm fine, really. Just, tired I guess. We all are, with the Alpha Pack & all. I'll be fine, Im'ma just go... lie down," she said. Derek knew she was lying but, he didn't stop her. He watched her make her way to the sofa, she smelt off. He followed her, laying down on top of her. She snuggled closer to him, their cheeks rubbing against one another.

"You're not fine. What is bothering you?" Derek asked, beggingly. Zeke met his eyes, his sad eyes, she couldn't lie now.

"I'm suppose to be gettin' coffee with someone tonight. At ten, Starbuck's, so, I guess that's a plus." Zeke shrugged. Derek propped himself up above her, a slight smile tugging at his lips. "What?"

"You're nervous," he said teasingly. Zeke pouted, arms crossed over her chest.

"No, more along the lines of scared," she replied ducking her head. Derek's brows furrowed in confusion. "I'll be fine cause, if he fucks with me. I have a strong alpha friend who'll whoop his ass, right?" She asked innocently. Derek just glared at her, she rolled her eyes, & wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling him close enough to hug him, she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. He tinted a light shade of pink.

"Zeke, I'll always be besides you. You are my right-hand man," he said quietly, tone serious.

"Tomboy," she said, Derek rolled his eyes.

***

"I gotta go guys. Sorry, I know it's movie night," Zeke apologized as she slipped on Derek's leather jacket. Stiles sat up, the rest of the pack staring at their packmate.

"ZEKE'S GOT A DATE!" Stiles sang. Zeke gave him the finger.

"At least I can get one! See yah!" She sprinted out the door. Her Ipod in her pocket, earbuds swaying side to side as she walked to Starbuck's. Zeke pushed open the door, *ring*.

"Hello, welcome to Starbuck's!" An employee said cheerful. Zeke waved Hi, quickly scanning the establishment. She found Deucalion easily, alone, in a dark lite corner. Zeke walked over to him as if she didn't want to because, she didn't. Zeke was quick to sit, easily sliding into the chair.

"Thought you'd ditch me," he said breaking the silence. Zeke stared at him confused. 'I'm mean, doesn't mean I'm THAT mean,' she thought. Deucalion chuckled. "True, I never pictured you as the mean rude type."

Zeke gasped, "I can be very rude Deucalion. So... watch it?" Zeke didn't mean to make it sound like a question but, giving mean looks to a blind man didn't do jackshit. Deucalion leaned forward, Zeke back.

"Oh, I will. Watch IT, watch your pack, watch you," he murmured low & menacing. Zeke gulped. "Oh, our order. Will you get that dear?" She hissed at him as she stood. Zeke took the cups, it was she favorite iced drink. A frappicino with extra carmel drizzle & chocolate chips, her heart skipped a beat.

"Thanks," she muttered as she returned. Deucalion smiled warmly, a geniue smile. Zeke wondered it he smiled like that before his loss of sight, since he was the most peaceful of alphas.

"Yes, I did smile like that. I miss those days," Deucalion answered, depression flashing in his features. Zeke felt bad for the guy but, he killed her friends.

"I'm sorry, I wish you could still see. If you'd ask me, I'd rather be blind then deaf," she said random. It caught Deucalion's attention.

"Why dear child?" He asked truly interested. Zeke shifted uncomfortably, he leaned away. "I understand, you don't need- wait, what?"

"I'd rather be blind because, music is my life, it expresses my feelings. All day, everyday. Songs that bring back memories, when I was happy, sad, depressed... in love. Or the pain of a time I fell for a douche bag guy," she said. Deucalion growled at the thought of someone breaking her heart. "Deucalion?"

"You can call me Deuce, or Duke, either will do. You act as if I am your teacher or a friend's parent," he said.

"You could be, I don't know, how old are you?" Zeke asked, Peter did tell her him & Duke were a few years apart.

"Forty," he answered feeling old.

"I'm seventeen, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were Peter's age," she complimented. Deucalion smiled a warm smile, it made Zeke's heart flutter. For her to make someone happy, also made her happy.

"Thank you. Why'd you come? You could've never showed... I was kinda hoping you didn't..." he murmured. Zeke rolled her eyes.

"I came because, A, I don't want you to randomly appear in my room, & B, I didn't have anything better to do." She admitted.

"Honesty, great policy. So, coming here to hang out with the alpha of all alphas is better than spending time with your own pack?" He asked. She nodded, then realized he couldn't see.

"Yes, we hang out almost everyday now that you guys came along. Keeping everyone on edge, I find it amusing. And besides, it's alright if I miss one movie night," she laughed. It was music to Deucalion's ears, his wolf purred.

"Want to know the reason I hoped you would blow me off?" He asked serious. Zeke muttered a 'yes.' "Because, I mean come on, I killed two of your kin. I've made your life a living hell. How do you forgiveso easily?"

"I don't but, right now, you proved to me, you are still the peaceful alpha you once were- you haven't shown any form of a threat to me. I am still watching you, I don't trust you understand that," she said sullen. Deucalion nodded.

"Would you like to leave?" Zeke said a simple 'yea.' Deucalion stood, cane tapping the floor. Zeke rested a hand on his upper arm, Deucalion 'looked' at her.

"I can be mean but, all you've done is show me courtesy. Treat others as you want to be treated," Zeke said. Deucalion could hear the smile in her voice.

***

Deucalion wished to walk Zeke home but, being very persisant she won the battle; she gets to walk him home, since like, he's blind. As Zeke opened the door to Beacon Hills First National Bank, a sliver of fear stabbed through her heart. She hadn't realized her grip tightened on Deucalion's arm, he smelt the quick puff of fear come for Zeke.

"They won't hurt you," he muttered. Kali might, since Zeke was wearing Derek's jacket, that smelled like Derek. Zeke blinked, for some reason, she trusted him. But, he couldn't know that. He ledher inside, his wolf on high alert. Zeke released his arm, walking a few feet ahead of him. Her disire to explore got the best of her.

"Aww! Get your foot off me mutt!" Zeke growled at Kali. Kali just pressed her clawed foot more into Zeke's chest, pushing the air from her lungs. An alpha sized growl came from behind them. Kali looked up at Deucalion.

"Kali, off, she is of no threat." Kali snarled at Zeke but pulled away, Zeke stood, dusted herself off & stood besides Deucalion. She was scared again, even more so when the brute Ennis came out. Deucalion lifted his arm as Zeke pressed into his side, pretty much molding into his side. Her heart beating like a freight train.

"Why is she here?" Ennis asked obviously annoyed. Zeke hissed, Deucalion lowered his arm, it coming to wrap around Zeke's upper back. Zeke's eyes followed the movement, confused by how right it felt.

"Was she the one you went out to get coffee with?" Kali asked, eyes still glowing red.

"Yes. And it's none of your concern," Deucalion said defensive. His arm pulling Zeke even closer to him.

"She smells just like Derek... are they mated?" Kali asked, Deucalion didn't hold back the growl his wolf unleashed. Zeke noticed Kali & Ennis smirk, amused. 'But, why?'

"No, we are not mated, thank you very much!" Zeke said rudely. Kali growled, canines putruding a little. "Bad dog! No growling!" Zeke laughed, Kali couldn't do anything. Zeke knew it had something to do with Deucalion being here, she was glad he was. Or else she'd be kibble 'n bits.

"No you wouldn't. She wouldn't lay a claw on you," Deucalion said, his british accent showing through. 'Why?' "Trust me, she wouldn't." Ennis' eyes widened, mouth slightly ajar.

"You can read her mind, Deucalion that means-" Deucalion cut him off with a growl. Zeke could feel the vibrations.

"You should go home." Deucalion said. Zeke said bye & walked back home, hearing a howl in the distance. 'Derek.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wicked Game- Adam Gontier


	3. Letting the Ones You Care About, Down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeke has been caught.

~Friday~ 3:23 P.M.

Zeke hadn't seen Deucalion since Tuesday, she was kind of hurt, like being stood up at Prom after bragging to all your friends about Him. Zeke frowned at the association of Deucalion to a Prom date, he was just some creeper. 'A killer,' Zeke thought reminding herself that. She stuck a hand in her shorts, fumbling with her Ipod & headphones. She sighed & kicked a rock, it skipped down the pavement, knocking into a tree. The park was quiet today, not even the birds were singing. Zeke gazed up at the trees, their multitude of branches & leaves scattering the sunlight. Derek was busy trying to find the where abouts of Scott's mom, & Stiles dad. Both taken & no one knew why. Except Zeke but, Derek never listened to her. The druid, also known as Ms.Blake was taking certain people. Virgins, warriors, healers, & guardians. She got the first three but, she still needed guardians. Parents were guardians, watching over children & others younger.

"Zeke," a hushed voice said, she looked around. No one.

"Just the wind," she sighed & continued walking.

"Zeke!" The voice growled. The hair on the back of Zeke's neck stood up, she ran. She kept running, somehow ending up in the Hale preserve. "Zeke!" She didn't dare look back, Zeke scrambled up into a tall tree. Climbing to the highest, most sturdy branch the tree had to offer. Zeke sat on it, legs dangling off the edge, one hand gripping the tree & the other the branch. Zeke looked down, she was about thirty feet in the air, her stalker nowhere in sight. Zeke remained up there for ten minutes before climbing down. She landed with a light *puff*.

"Hale house," the wind whispered. Zeke turned in a circle. 'Hale house?' 'Yes.' A voice she never heard before answered. 'Deuca- Duke, that you?' 'Come find out, the Hale house preferably,' it was him. She recognized his smugness anywhere. 'Okay but, I better not get mauled.' 'Oh no, just for a gift.' 'Lead little children into your pedo-trap with the promise of gifts, eh?' 'Exactly. Is it working?' Zeke laughed as she made her way to the house. 'Yes, very much so.'

***

Zeke walked up the porch steps, her hand raised, fingertips pressing against the rough, splintering wood of the front door. She was transfixed on the sign, the first sign left by the Alpha Pack. She traced it. Zeke sighed, rested her head & hand flat against the surface. She missed when everything was simple; help kill Peter, save Jackson, kill Gerard, & stay alive. Zeke headed inside, the house still tarnished & in ruins. She loved the eerieness it held at night, or the abandoned look just as the morning's light touched this place. As if blessing it. The floor boards creaked under her, echoing in the quietness of the house.

"So, where's my gift pedo-wolf?" She asked the darkness. She received a very, very, deeply disturbing thought. 'Upstairs, Derek's old room to be exact.' Zeke made her way upstairs, her steps careful & calculated, she prayed not to fall through. Zeke walked down the hall, pushing open the door to Derek's room.

"Pedo-wolf?" Deucalion questioned, a smirk stretching across his face. Zeke reminded herself once again, he's the alpha of all alphas, he's super dangerous. She stayed by the door, gripping the door knob. He frowned, "I could never hurt you, dear one. Like I said, I bare a gift." She relaxed very little, Zeke tensed when Deucalion crossed the room. A red wrapped gift in his hand, he held it out.

"Derek will kill you if you kill me, I can promise that," she said threateningly. Zeke reached out, grabbing it with a trembling hand. She inspected it every which way, looking up at a blank faced lycan. Zeke carefully unwrapped it, fearing it to be a dead rabbit or something. But, her eyes widened at the red & blue plaid button-up shirts. "Woah."

"Do they fit?" He asked curious. Zeke slipped on the blue one, it went perfectly with her dark gray men's v-neck, & her army shorts.

"Yea, perfectly actually, how'd you know?" Zeke asked skeptical. She could've sworn he blushed.

"Ethan, very good at telling someone's size. Anyway, I need help killing the druid. Have you heard, the huntress' father was taken? Allison?" Zeke's eyes widened.

Zeke pointed to herself, "Human, remember? Ask Scott, help him save them, & he'll be happy to help." Deucalion stepped closer to her, her heart spiking with the intrusion of personal space. 'Do werewolves not know such a thing?'

"They really don't, much like wolves, they comfort members of their pack. Such as; when hurt, scared, or sad." Zeke finally processed what Deucalion said.

"Last time I checked, I'm not pack. We're enemies, end of story Duke," she said backing away. A strong hand on her shoulder. Zeke tried pulling away, Deucalion could smell her fear. "I'll scream, Derek will hear-"

"And so will Kali, do you really think Derek'll win?" He asked. Zeke didn't want to answer, she knew Derek wouldn't win. Kali was ruthless & stronger, Derek still kind & loving, not strong enough to win. "Thought so." Deucalion didn't want to scare her, it pretty much killed him to do so. Zeke's phone vibrated in her pocket, she pulled it out & hit 'answer.'

Derek: Where are you? I've called another pack meeting, be there.

Zeke: Okay, what time Der? *Derek groans*.

Derek: Please, don't call me that. And it's at four, alright?

Zeke: Yes, I'll be there. Bye Derek.

Derek: Bye.

"As you have witnessed, I am needed, by MY pack. Later Duke, wait- will you be able to..." she trailed off. Deucalion held up a hand.

"Yes, Kali is waiting for me," he said. Zeke frowned at the mention of her. "Until next time, my dear," he purred as she walked away. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand up, a shiver danced up & down her spine.

***

Zeke sprinted to the loft, darting inside & quickly taking a seat next to Peter. She didn't really mind the ex-alpha, he was kind of nice, pleasant to be around.

"Finally, Derek's been ranting to us how we need to be around you guys at all times. In other words, the Alpha Pack is going after you guys," Peter said throwing an arm over her shoulder. Zeke snuggled into his warmth, Peter nuzzled her hair, catching Deucalion's scent.

"What?" She asked softly.

"Be careful, I can smell him on you. Derek won't be so understanding, even though this thing chooses us, not us it. Alright?" Peter asked, his expression sullen. Zeke glanced around the room, everyone else chatting about stradgies & such. 'What is he talking about?' Zeke thought confused. She brushed it off as Derek stalked into the room.

"Jennifer," he said disgusted, "has taken your parents. We, of course must save them. And soon." Zeke glanced to Stiles, from what Lydia said, he had a really bad panic attack. 'He can't lose his father too,' she thought. 'I agree, so help me kill the druid.' 'Duke, get outta my head!'

"Are you alright?" Peter asked, Zeke jumped. She blushed a bit.

"Yes, why is it you ask?" She asked back.

"Well, first of all, you seemed to be mad or annoyed. Second, you didn't answer my nephew's question," he said nonchalantly. Zeke blushed a deeper pink & turned to Derek.

"What?" She asked quietly, all eyes on her.

"I said, we need a plan & why do you smell like Deucalion?" Derek seemed to growl the end. Zeke's heart sped up, fear started to pour off her, & her eyes flickered to all her friends. "Well?"

"I- he shows up randomly, just talks about killing the druid, saving your parents. He says he could use my help, Scott's help," she said. Zeke could feel Derek's eyes on her, full of anger, & betrayal.

"Are you kidding me? Deucalion will kill you!" Scott & Isaac yelled in unison.

"No, he wouldn't or he would have by now. I don't know why either. Also, he said his pack wouldn't dare lay a claw on me, I was confused & still am." Zeke felt Peter's arm slide away, he stood & beckoned to Derek to follow. Everyone quieted down to listen to their conversation, Zeke, Stiles, & Lydia couldn't hear anything. But, Isaac, Scott's, & Cora's eyes widened. The two oldest Hale's returned, Derek's expression sullen, & Peter showing a sly smirk.

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose, sighly deeply, "Can you go home, we'll continue this later. Zeke, you stay. Peter & I need to speak to you." Zeke had to watch as everyone painsteakingly filed out the loft. Isaac's blue eyes meeting her brown, his pleading. Scott glared at Derek but, smiled goofily at Zeke.

***

"Zeke." She jumped, flinching away from the calm voice. "Please Zeke, look at me," he said. She looked at Derek, his pale green eyes alone, & secretive. "What do you & Deucalion talk about?" She actually thought about it, sometimes him but, he always steered the conversation towards her.

"Sometimes him but, mostly me. He got me these button-up shirts, my exact size," she spoke quiet. Zeke's gaze flickered to Peter, he took a seat next to her, a hand lightly squeezing her shoulder for reassurance. She let out a shaky breath.

"Z, what is it you are not telling us?" Peter asked. Zeke dropped her gaze to her shoes, fumbling with her phone.

"H- he can read my mind, like, we can share thoughts. No words need to be exchanged through words, just thoughts. It freaks me out, why can he do that?" She watched as Derek & Peter shared a glance.

"Zeke, you must stay away from him. We never heard of this," Derek said, he was all but composed. Peter shot him a glare. Zeke knew Derek was lying, she was quick to stand.

"Liar, you have heard of this. Tell me why he can read my mind!" She hissed. Peter stood resting heavy hands on her shoulders, Zeke shoved him away. "Tell me, stop lying, stop keeping things from me!" Derek held out his hands to her, eyes pleading.

"I'm- we, are trying to protect you-" he began.

"Stop trying to protect me! I'll get hurt regardless, you'll feel bad regardless! Just tell me!" Zeke yelled, fists clenched tightly. Derek's eyes flashed red, Zeke gulped. Derek stood, straight & rigid. Zeke's eyes looked him up & down, she noticed his hands balled in tight fists, claws digging into his palms. A few droplets of blood dripped down his knuckles, hitting the stone floor.

"Zeke, you should leave," Peter said glancing over his shoulder to the child. She nodded but, she didn't want to leave with suck tension between them.

"Okay... I'll be back... to make things right," she muttered walking past Peter. He patted her shoulder, Zeke passed by Derek. Zeke didn't recall being pulled into someone, they smelled like home to her. They're strong, muscular arms around her lower back, embracing her with a crushing hug. All she could do was hug back on instinct, this person was home to her, more than her own family.

"Be careful," Derek muttered against her hair. He leaned away, planting a chaste kiss on the top of her head.

"Careful? That's not part of my vocabulary but, I'll try. See you two later," Zeke said, a blush creeping into her cheeks. She left, feeling scared, weak, & alone.


	4. All I Ever Asked For Was the Truth, Nothing More, Nothing Less

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeke has finally reached the boiling point. The protectiveness of all her boys (werewolf wise), comes into play.

~The Next Day~ 4:20 P.M.

Zeke came home to an empty house, she grew very alone. She walked to her kitchen, taking out a Monster, she popped the tab & took a sip from it. Zeke was wake enough to stumble up the steps to her room, she pushed open the door to the darkness & flopped down on her bed. She sat up & slipped in her earbuds, a nice, quiet song came on.

'I'm walking, on a southern stream, get to the river ‘fore I run too low.  
I'm walking, on a southern stream, get to the river ‘fore I run too low.'

'Old gypsy woman spoke to me, lips stained red from a bottle of wine.  
Old gypsy woman spoke to me, lips stained red from a bottle of wine.  
“The one that you are looking for, you're not gonna find her here."  
“The one that you are looking for, you're not gonna find her here, here."'

'I'm runnin', on a northeast stream, get to the ocean ‘fore I run too low.  
I'm runnin', on a northeast stream, get to the ocean ‘fore I run too low.  
Get to the ocean ‘fore I run too low.  
“The one that you are looking for, you're not gonna find her here."  
“The one that you are looking for, you're not gonna find her here, here."'

'Old gypsy woman spoke to me, said, “You're a wolf, boy, get out of this town."  
Old gypsy woman spoke to me, said, “You're a wolf, boy, get out of this town."  
“You're a wolf, boy, get out of this town."  
“You're a wolf, boy, get out of this town."  
“You're a wolf."  
“You're a wolf."  
“You're a wolf."  
“You're a wolf."' She opened her eyes, finding a blue pair staring back at her, along with two golden pairs. Zeke lazily pulled out a headphone, & smiled at them.

"You're A Wolf? Good song," Peter said.

"Hey guys, sup?" Zeke asked nonchalantly. Isaac smirked warmly at Zeke, Scott did his usual goofy smile before sitting beside her on the bed. "What'cha doing here?" Scott didn't reply, neither did Isaac, they just laid down on either side of her.

"Like I said, Derek wants us around the human pack members at all times," Peter answered. Zeke nodded, & watched as her boys kicked off their shoes, & snuggled closer to her. Peter smiled as Zeke looked over the betas with only kindness, & love in her eyes. "Well, you seem well protected. I'll be on my way-" A whimper came from Zeke.

"Peter, stay, I want you here as much as these two pups. I love you as much as them, you are family, my uncle even." Peter's heart melted at those words, how heavy they were with sincereness. He slipped off his coat & hung it on her computer chair, next he slipped off his boots, before laying down on top of Zeke's stretched out legs. Zeke put an arm around Isaac & pulled him closer, her other hand tangled in Peter soft, rich, dark hair. He growled in happiness, the vibrations spreading to the teens around him. Zeke sighed & drifted off to sleep.

~Four Hours Later~

Peter's eyes flew open, catching a certain alpha's scent. He was quick to stand without waking up the other, he looked at them. Peter rolled his eyes at Zeke's drool soaked shirt, Scott & Isaac would have hell to pay. He climbed out the window, jumping off & landing on the grass of Zeke's backyard.

"Hello Peter, pleasure seeing you again," Deucalion smiled. Peter glared at the two alphas.

"The feeling is not mutual, & out of all your pack, must you bring the one with the foot fetish?" Kali growled. "I wouldn't do that, killing me would devast Zeke, oh how she would hate you, right Deucalion?" Peter said mockingly. Deucalion frowned at the thought.

"Deucalion, I am sorry but, she is the enemy, she must be eliminated," Kali said past her elongated canines. Deucalion growled lowly, Kali backed down but, she was still mad.

"She is no threat," he hissed. Peter looked at him.

"Stay away from her, we will not allow the bond to strengthen," Peter said, arms crossed. Kali gasped, gazing at her alpha.

"So she is your mate," she said. Deucalion silenced her.

"You cannot be with her at all times," he said, cane tapping the floor. "We are connected, didn't she tell you? The mind reading?"

"Very much so, & I may not be able to be around her all the time but, be that may, I will not let my favorite niece be taken from me," Peter growled threateningly. Two more growls came from either side of him, Scott & Isaac.

"What the- Deucalion? Why are you here?" Zeke asked yawning. Deucalion turned his head in her direction, smiling. He slowly walked over her, Isaac stepped in front of him.

"Dear one, I came to see you. I know my... leave of absense has hurt you so. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way," he spoke softly, innocently. 'He's not innocent,' Zeke thought scowling at the grass. "That I am not, but neither are you." Zeke glared at Deucalion, fists clenched tightly. Scott raised a brow.

"Z, what is he talking about?" He asked, all eyes were on her. Zeke growled at them.

"Nothing. He doesn't know what he's talking about," she snarled. Zeke lunged at the alpha, only to be knocked aside into her maple tree. She whimpered as soon as she made contact with the rough, dense object. Deucalion had Kali by her neck, cutting off circulation.

"You will not hurt her! If you do so again, I will kill you!" He boomed in his alpha voice. Zeke stood on shaky legs, Peter went to assist her. His arm snaked around her waist, she leaned against him, her body on fire. Peter's veins went black, then normal again, some of Zeke's pain gone.

"Thank you," Zeke muttered burying her nose in Peter's neck. He smiled & nuzzled her hair, his smile widened when he felt a chaste kiss on his skin.

"I think you should leave," Scott snarled.

"Wouldn't want you over-staying your visit," Isaac added with a growl. Kali looked at Zeke, meeting her gaze dead on.

"This isn't over human," she growled before leading Deucalion away.

***

Derek came over ten minutes after Zeke's hopeless fight, he poked & prodded at her.

"Does it hurt?" He asked poking a bruise on her side. Zeke's expression like stone, arms crossed.

"Seriously, if it weren't for your gender difference, I'd think you two were the same person," Stiles said trying to lighten the mood. He saw Zeke raise a brow in his direction, so he considered that a win.

"Does it hurt?" Derek asked.

"Well, when you keep poking at it, it does!" Zeke hissed as he poked it once more. "I swear Sour Wolf your special sometimes," she grumbled. Isaac & Scott came in carrying cookies, Allison a case of beers.

"Zeke." Derek said frowning at the case. Zeke shrugged & smiled sheepishly.

"I have my ways," she murmured. Stiles leaned over the back of the couch, into Zeke's bubble.

"I can't believe you were able to take a hit like that, especially from Kali!" He exclaimed. Zeke looked at him from her peripheral vision as she munched on a cookie.

"I agree, strange..." Peter muttered more to himself than anyone else.

"Yea weird, still hurt like fuck though," Zeke responded as she stretched. She groaned in pleasure at the popping of her bones. Zeke made her way over to the chair, Derek was quick to sit there, she rolled her eyes & sat down on him. Zeke hid her face in his neck as he rubbed soothing circles on her lower back.

"What are we eating?" Stiles asked. Everyone turned to a distracted Derek Hale, his eyes scanned Zeke up & down. Awww's sounded throughout the livingroom. Cora whispered to Stiles about pizza. His face lite up & he fished his phone out his pocket, he was quick to order four large pizzas with pepperion, sausage, pineapple, & one with onion.

"So, what now? Why is Deucalion so... attached to Zeke?" Scott asked. Derek's eyes flashed red, his grip tightened on the human girl in his arms. Peter rested a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Yea, why is she sooo important. She's no more human than me," Stiles pointed out.

"Maybe she's a banshee," Lydia said with a hand on her hip. Derek glared at the strawberry blonde.

"Or maybe he wants her as pack, I can see why, she's an amazing pack mom," Isaac commented a warm smile directed towards Zeke. Derek filled with pride, he admired how Zeke took on the job as pack mom since he was mateless. Zeke was pretty much like his right-hand man. She smiled at him, Derek thought she was asleep. 'Should've known better,' he thought.

"He can't have her, I'm pretty sure we've made that clear," Peter said. Zeke turned, resting her head on Derek's shoulder, their cheeks brushing.

"Why exactly does he want me? I mean, c'mon, he could have a banshee but, me? A human?" Zeke asked confused. Lydia held her chin high, a smug smile on her face.

"He wants someone with a good heart, someone who isn't all wrapped up in themselves. Someone who puts others first & their own well being last," Peter said. Scott & Stiles raced to the front door, they returned with the pizza. Zeke was quick to grabbed three slices, she sat on the arm of the chair, & handed a slice to Derek, & one to Peter.

"Thank you," they said in unison. She nibbled on her pizza as they talked about what to do with the Alpha Pack. Zeke's head whizzed in the direction of the front door, she cocked her head to the side. 'May I speak with you?' He asked.

"H- he's here, he wants to s- speak with me," Zeke said. Stiles & Lydia remained in the house. Peter & Derek walked behind her, Scott in front, & Isaac stood right beside her. Electric blue, gold, & red eyes flickering all around. Zeke pressed into Isaac's side, he draped an arm over her shoulder, squeezing her shoulder for reassurance.

"The lake," Zeke said. They walked into the woods, finding the lake easily. Her boys growled at the red eyes across the lake from them. "Hey Duke." Her heart was pounding against her ribcage.

"You needn't be afraid child, hurting you is the last thing I would- no, could do," Deucalion said kindly.

"You can't have her old friend, she is our pack," Peter said in a monotone. Deucalion 'looked' at Peter, frowning.

"Isn't it you who told her to be careful, that this thing chooses us, not us it?" Deucalion sneered. Derek growled at his uncle.

"You knew! You knew & said nothing!" He growled. Zeke stood between the two, a hand on both chests.

"Nephew, please tell me you are not that dumb? This things chooses us, not us it, it's true, there's nothing we can do about it. We can only hope letting him have her will end this war, & make a truce. I don't want her anywhere near him as much as you do but, we both know for a fact, that he will not hurt her & neither will his pack," Peter said calmly. Zeke went doe eyed. 'What the fuck! Have me?'

"Yes Zeke, have you, your uncle seems to a very, very good point." Deucalion said. Zeke stood there, absorbing everything as two of her boys argued & their enemies watched, amused. She was boiling over, her fists clenched tightly, teeth clenched together.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" She yelled outraged. Scott & Isaac jumped, Peter & Derek stared at her. "What does Deucalion have to do with me at all? I'm just a human, nothing supernatural! All these secrets, spit it out, all of it! No more lying, or hiding the trutg to protect me bullshit! I want only & all truth!" Zeke yelled.

"..." Derek was too shocked to answer. Zeke crossed her arms, standing straight & rigid, she did the signature Hale glare.

"I'm fucking waiting!" She hissed snapping Derek from his trans. No one answered her, she groaned in annoyance. Zeke stomped away, throwing her arms up & yelling.

"Now look what you've done!" Scott said.

"Yea, why didn't you just tell her whatever it is she probably DESERVES to know?!" Isaac said, brows furrowed in anger. Peter sighed.

"It isn't that simple. For someone so young, it's a lot to take in-" Peter began.

"Just tell us!" Both boys growled.

Derek snapped & growled out at them, "She's Deucalion's mate!" Both boys gasped, before turning to snarl at the alpha.

"You can't have her!" Scott lunged.

"We won't let you!" Isaac snarled & charged him. Scott was thrown into a tree by Ethan, Aiden punched Isaac in the nose, breaking it instantly. Blood gushed from it, staining the forest floor & his clothes. He cupped his hands around it, anger flashing in his eyes.

"YOU won't let US? Don't make me laugh!" Aiden bellowed before kicking him in the side. Isaac whimpered softly.

"Ethan, Aiden, let's go." Deucalion commanded. The twins groaned, they were just getting to have fun.

"See you two at school!" They called before disappearing completely in the fog filled forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sea Wolf- You're A Wolf


	5. Boulevard of Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeke feels alone, when she's not. Isaac remembers times before he was a werewolf, times when he was happy. Another get together with Zeke & Deucalion.

~Later That Same Night~ 12:40 P.M.

"You let my babies fight alphas!" Zeke yelled.

"It's not that bad-" Isaac began before Zeke wrapped her hands around his head & pulled him down to her shoulder. Isaac loved when Zeke went super alpha-I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass mom on Derek, or anyone that wasn't him. He loved how she showered him with the most affection, Zeke had seen the damage done by his cruel father. Even before, when he was a loner, Zeke would be around him. Isaac hugged Zeke, remembering when no one was looking how she'd hug him, or touch him in some way to comfort him. There were even times when she gave him a peck on the cheek, he was relaxed around her.

"Get out you two! Isaac, Scott stay," Zeke said. Both Hale's left the room. "Pups, sit on the bed, remove your shirts." They did as asked, waiting for Zeke to make them feel better. Scott was first to be attended to, fixa few claw marks, Zeke applied some clear paste, hints of purple in it.

"What's that?" Isaac asked when the smell of Wolfsbane hit his nose.

"Special concoction, just some herbs & two petals from the flower that also is call Wolfsbane. To much can kill a werewolf but, just a little can heal one. See," she gestured to Scott's forearm. It fizzed before disappearing into Scott's skin. The wounds gone. "Your turn pup." Zeke inspected Isaac more carefully, checking for internal injuries.

"So anyone wanna share some good memories?" Scott suggested. Zeke looked up through her lashes at Isaac.

"Okay, I remember one time, before I was bitten, I went to school one day. Zeke was kinda that girl who watched over me, it was the same day my dad had beaten me pretty bad. Had a broken nose & black eye, arms & body badly bruised. Anyway, Zeke noticed, guys were talking crap apparently. I didn't hear exactly what but, Zeke did." They smelt the anger spilling off Zeke, her expression like stone.

"What happened then?" Scott asked.

"They were seniors, Zeke already graduated but, she liked hanging around, walk me to class & stuff. Zeke fought all four guys, they overpowered her, kicking her & shit. Our eyes met, she smiled, obviously in pain but, gave me a thumbs up. Teachers finally came, pulled them off her, she gave each one a good sneaker to the balls," Isaac ended smiling. Zeke was chuckling, a smile gracing her face.

"All done, you two can stay the night. The others though..." Zeke trailed off as she dropped everything into a bag.

"Can you really blame them though? They were trying to protect you, it's what packs do," Scott said softly. Zeke sat on her knees, hands clasped in her lap.

"I know but, either way, me being human, I will get hurt. I may even get killed-"

"No, you won't, not if I can do something about it," Isaac said, eyes flashing gold at the thought. Zeke sighed & stood, she headed to the bathroom. Scott & Isaac listened to the splashing of water. She returned her mohawk neatly combed back, like a cockatoo's.

"You guys staying the night?" She asked yawning.

"No, you need you're sleep. I'll stay at Scott's," Isaac said. Scott smiled & high-fived him.

"Yes, sleepover! Food, video games-"

"And lots of porn, I think we know that already," Zeke said teasingly. Scott blushed as he pulled on his shirt. Isaac & him climbed out her window, she heard them land on the grass, & laugh as they made their way down the street. Zeke sighed & spun around in her computer chair, someone was at the door.

***

"Oh, it's you, might I ask; what the fuck are you doing here?" Zeke asked as rude as possible. 'One day without the supernatural, can't I get one fucking day,' she thought.

"My, you seem so nice & quiet, but you curse like a sailor," Deucalion chuckled. Zeke smiled super fake, granted he couldn't see it, it was the thought that counts.

"Yea, you should hear me in bed. I go allllll out then," she said sarcastic. Deucalion raised a brow, smiling playfully as he leaned into her personal space.

"I'd like to hear... or see that preferably, sometime," he purred. Zeke's heart skipped a beat, she was blushing from embarrassment. "Anywho, are you doing anything tomorrow?" He asked nonchalantly. Zeke leaned against the doorframe, head resting on her arm. She peered around, focusing on the wooded area across the street.

"No, where's your pack of mutts?" She asked glancing around every so often.

"Here, there... everywhere. So, since your schedule is empty, mine also, how about we get to know each other more?" He asked. Zeke's eyes narrowed, looking the lycan up & down.

"Fine, no pack." She said quietly. Zeke wanted to say no but, something in her told to say yes.

"Thank you, see you tomorrow child," he said softly. Ethan came out of nowhere, taking his alpha by his arm & leading him away.

Zeke sighed, "Yea, bye." She closed the door, sliding down it to the polished maple wood floor. She remembered her Ipod, she pulled it from her pocket, slipping in the earbubs.

'I walk a lonely road. The only one that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes. But it's home to me and I walk alone.' 

'I walk this empty street. On the boulevard of broken dreams. Where the city sleeps. And I'm the only one and I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk a... '

'My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me. 'Til then I walk alone.'

'I'm walking down the line. That divides me somewhere in my mind. On the borderline of the edge. And where I walk alone. Read between the lines of what's fucked up and everything's alright. Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive. And I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk a...'

'My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me.'Til then I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk a...'

'I walk this empty street. On the boulevard of broken dreams. Where the city sleeps. And I'm the only one and I walk a...'

'My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me. 'Til then I walk alone.' Zeke drifted off to sleep, a silent tear slid down her cheek. 'I'm alone on the boulevard... of broken hearts,' she thought sleep consuming her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Green Day- Boulevard of Broken Dreams


	6. Our Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't know my brain was going to come up with a huge curve ball, it surprised me even (O.O ). But, I think clueless!Zeke, will finally becoming not-so-clueless!Zeke. How you enjoy this chapter, cuz I sure did!

~Sunday~ 1:32 P.M.

Zeke made her way down to the National Bank, she pulled open the door & entered. Zeke was quick to jog down the crumbling steps, standing in the middle of the floor. Ethan & Aiden appeared, smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys! Where's Deucalion?" Zeke asked happy to see them. She knew in the end, they were good guys, both had fallen for their enemies. They didn't know it yet but, she knew it. Ethan approached her, resting his hands on her shoulders, his expression serious.

"Careful Kali's thinking of killing you," he whispered lowly. Zeke hadn't noticed Aiden join them.

"Yes, she is very protective of him, always had been since she joined. Always wanting to prove she's the best, most loyal of us," Aiden continued. Zeke processed the information, she looked at the twins. They nodded, a smile stretched across Zeke's face.

"Thank you for the very... interesting information, I will plan on using it later. Oh, & thanks for the heads up, you two better get going," Zeke said. They waved by & quickly sprinted out the building, footsteps came from behind her. "Hello Kali," she whispered as the footsteps turned to the clicking of claws against tile.

"I told you it wasn't over, now you'll die," she said. Zekw turned slowly, hands up. Whatever Zeke meant to Deucalion, it was important.

"Not my fault you are head over heels in love with a wolf who doesn't, & will never feel the same," Zeke said, her tone in a twisted, teasing way.

"Once your out the way, Deucalion will have eyes for me!" Kali growled. Zeke raised a brow, 'What does she mean?' For once his voice didn't intrude on her thoughts.

"If he didn't love you then, I doubt he'll love you now. I mean look at those nails, someone is in desperate need of a mani-peti!" Zeke laughed. Kali lunged at Zeke, Zeke was scared, Kali could smell her fear. Zeke lept to the side, her lean frame crunching up as she landed on all fours. 'Deucalion, I could really use your help.' No response.

"Doesn't hear you now uh? Probably too far sinces he's waiting for you at your house!" Kali smirked past her canines.

"Fuck," Zeke breathed before sprinting to the stairs. Kali caught her easily, pinning her to the floor, claws just a bit from puncturing her skin. "Get off asshole!" Zeke kicked her legs. Kali pressed her foot into Zeke's back more, her back cracked.

"Not so strong without your shield now uh?" Kali sneered. Zeke looked up at her from her peripheral vision, confusion on her face.

"Bitch, I do not use people as shields! Deucalion protects me because he wants to, for whatever reason that is," Zeke said wincing as Kali's nails dug into her shirt. "I know your in love with Deucalion but, will killing me make him love you anymore than he already does?" Kali pondered her answer.

"No but, it'll make me feel better, somewhat," she pressed down harder. Zeke bit back tears stinging her eyes, her blunt human fingernails dug into the stone steps. A growl, Deucalion's growl, rang throughout the building. It made Zeke's blood run cold, even Kali stopped dead in her tracks. A giantic wolf like Beast lept down from the second floor, swipping Kali off with a huge clawed paw. Zeke turned over slowly, the creature looked at her.

"Duke?" It cocked it's head, Zeke sighed in relief before falling back. She groaned as her back hit the steps, Deucalion towered over her with his massive frame. "Thank you." Zeke could have sworn he growled in approval. "Now, we still up for hanging out?" He nodded his big wolf head, he began walking away, turning to find Zeke in the same spot. "Too tired," she said. Zeke jumped & looked at Deucalion as he closed his jaws around her middle. She knew she should run or something but, the look in Deucalion's eyes stopped her.

***

Zeke had an arm around Deucalion's head at a weird angle, he didn't seem to mind. She looked up at the canopy of trees, they blocked out most of the daylight with their multitude of branches & leaves. The light breeze shaking free a few dozen leaves from each tree, it was beautiful today. 'We're you gonna take me here?' 'Yes, very nice this time of day,' he answered eyes focused on the terrain ahead. Zeke without thought scratched Deucalion behind his ear, he growled in pleasure. They came to a clearing, one with a single Oak tree in the middle. Deucalion set down his mate carefully, Kali will have hell to pay later.

"This place is... beautiful," Zeke muttered. Her gaze transfixed on the Oak tree, she felt an attraction to it, like a moth to flame. "I feel like I've been here before." Zeke heard Deucalion's bone snapping & rearranging back into place.

"You have, when you were three that was, eleven years ago. How adventerous you were, especially when it came to me..." he said, Zeke could hear the sadness lacing his words. She turned to look at him.

"What happened here?" She asked afraid. Deucalion raised a brow.

"So... adventerous you were... so happy... not sadness," he muttered. Zeke backed away from him, her fingertips brushed against the tree. Her mind flooded with memories, memories that had once been erased from Zeke's mind. Now they were restored.

~Flashback #1~

Zeke ran around the Oak tree, running from Peter as he chased after her. She squealed when Deucalion came from nowhere, snatching her off the ground. Deucalion held her close to his chest, wolf feeling complete with her there.

"She has too much energy. I'm going back to the house," Peter panted. Deucalion nodded, not having any problem being alone with Zeke. 'All giggles,' he thought smiling. Deucalion sat on a root of the tree, bouncing Zeke on his knee.

"Zeke, want to hear a secret?" He whispered, his breath tickling her ear. She giggled & nodded vigoriously.

"Pwezz!" She said wiggling.

"Alright, you gotta promise not to tell anyone. Okay?" He asked all secretive. Zeke's huge brown eyes flickered all around, checking for spies.

"I pwomise," she said. Deucalion smiled & leaned in close, cupping a hand over her ear.

"Werewolves are real... & I am one," he whispered. Zeke squealed causing Deucalion to momentarily cover his ears. "Remember, you promised not to tell anyone."

"I won't!" She exclaimed & pressed a kiss to his cheek. Deucalion's wolf howled out in joy, finding his mate was amazing.

~Flashback #2~

It was Zeke's fourth birthday, the Hale pack happily celebrated it with Zeke's family. They sang happy birthday.

"Mom, dad, can I go into the forest?" Zeke asked. Her parents gave her a skeptical look before nodded, they knew the Hales would protect her. Zeke darted off into the forest until she came to the meadow, Deucalion smiled up at her, a twinkle in his ocean blue eyes. Zeke jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Happy birthday child," he said kindly.

"Thank you, Deucawlion? Deucawon?" Zeke pouted not being able to pronounce his name. Deucalion laughed & ruffled her hair.

"Call me Duke, should be easier until your older," he said as he pulled out a small box. Zeke smiled.

"Duke!" She chirped.

"Here, your present from me," Deucalion said holding out the gold & blue wrapped box. Zeke took it, she sat down on his lap as she opened it. Deucalion wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"It's pwitty!" She said holding up the charm bracelet. It had red & black glass beads, a gold wolf trinket hung from it, along with the moons, half, full, & crescent. "What that?" She asked meeting Deucalion's eyes. She pointed to the triple spiral.

"The triskelion, it's the Hale pack's symbol," he explained as he put it on her right wrist. Deucalion looked up at the rustling of bushes. Derek, Peter, & Zeke's parents stepped out. Zeke's parents called for her, she hugged Deucalion bye & ran to them. Her mom snatched her wrist, Deucalion's wolf growled.

"You are no longer allowed around him," her mom hissed.

~Flashback #3~

"No, I don't wanna move! I wanna stay with the Hales, I wanna stay with Duke!" Zeke's five year old self screamed. She ran off into the woods, Zeke came to the Oak tree, she could hear the others calling for her. She cried, she didn't want to leave Beacon Hills. Granted she was five, she couldn't bare to part with this place. Zeke looked up as the bushes to the right of her rustled, a huge wolf creature with black fur & red eyes appeared. Zeke wasn't scared. She ran towards it, clinging to his fur.

"Zeke!" Her mother yelled.

"I don't wanna leave! I'll miss Peter & Derek, I'll miss Duke!" She sobbed into his furry neck. They watched as the monster returned to human form, still hugging the girl. He pulled away, hands on her shoulders holding her in place.

"It'll be alright Zeke, you'll do fine without us, we'll may not be with you physically but, we will be with you in your heart. Understand, child?" Zeke sobbed & sniffed, she nodded. Deucalion cupped her small face, swipping away tears with his thumbs. He leaned in pressing a quick kiss to her forehead, Zeke hugged him once more. Pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Deucalion went wide-eyed & hugged her.

"Bye Deuca- Deuca-... bye Deucalion," Zeke muttered as her father carried her away. Deucalion's wolf howled, he'd lost a piece of himself.

~Flashback #4~

Zeke was seven qhen her parents dragged her to some 'special doctor', said he would help her. Saying werewolves weren't real, that Deucalion wasn't real, that the Hale pack wasn't real, that it was made up. They strapped her to a chair, made her drink this disgusting yellow liquid. Everything went black.

"Zeke, hey Zeke, your awake," she heard her mom say softly. Zeke slowly opened her eyes, squinting as they adjusted to the bright light. "Do you know who Derek or Peter Hale is? How about Deucalion, ring any bells?"

Zeke shook her head dazed, "Should they?"

"No dear, they shouldn't. Hun, do werewolves exsist?" Her father asked.

"Yes," she responded, Zeke maybe seven but, she wasn't stupid. She saw the change in her parents' eyes, from happiness to a darkness, so she added. "Only in fairytales," they smiled & untied her. They walked out together, Zeke's smile faded. She felt as if they were real, that those names had something to do with her memories. 'But what?' She thought on the ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments plz! I'd really like to hear what you have to say abt THIS chapter in particular, just cuz Z(>.


	7. Our Past Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeke handles being Deucalion's supposed mate better than expected, & her parents are going to have a lot of explaining to do.

Zeke whizzed around, facing the alpha in a different light. He knew what had happened.

"What- we- you?" Zeke stuttered uncontrollably. Deucalion squeezed her shoulder.

"Yes, you lived here at one point. Yes, you were part of the Hale pack, & yes we knew each other," Deucalion said. Zeke fell to the floor, hands in her lap, she traced a circle around her right wrist. 'The bracelet?'

"The lies they told me! Those bastards!" Zeke yelled. Deucalion held her down.

"They were trying to protect you," he said.

"By taking me away from people who loved me? Who I loved!" She growled.

"You know the truth now, you know why they took you away. Away from here, the Hales', me," he said reliqiushing his hold on her.

"I don't know why! All I know is you & me were oddly close," Zeke said pulling at her hair. Deucalion gripped her wrists, she stilled.

"They took you away- because of me," he said. Zeke raised a brow. "You were- are my, my counterpart," Deucalion clarified. 'Counterpart?' "You were soo young, your parents thought I was a pedophile. No matter how detailed we explained to them, they thought I was just going to rape you."

"Counterpart as in, mate?" Zeke said in disbelief. Deucalion was afraid to nod, she'd been away for years, wouldn't the bond have been long gone by now? "Is that why I'm restless without- why I'm always on edge?"

"Yes, you don't like being away from me. The bond apparently is still there, just needed to be strengthened," he said. Deucalion 'looked' up as Zeke took his hands, he could see her with his 'wolf eyes.' "You're beautiful," he breathed. Zeke smiled a sad smile, a blush seeping into her cheeks.

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself," she joked. Deucalion could hear the sadness in her voice, his wolf wanted to comfort her.

"Why are you sad?" He asked lightly squeezing her hands. She sighed.

"I've always felt that I was missing a piece of me, that I wasn't whole. I mean, yea I'm happy but, not truly happy. I have a pack with an amazing alpha but, I was missing someone to enjoy it with. I lost them when I was, five? Yes five, that was nine years ago. Nine years I haven't been myself in all senses of the word, if only I had known back then..." a tear slid down her cheek.

"You couldn't have, you were still too young to grasp the concept of real, true love," Deucalion said softly. Zeke looked at him, a half lite fire burning in her eyes.

"In that one memory, I kissed you on the lips... do you really think I was just doing it to say good-bye?" She asked the memory flashed across her mind. Even though it was nine years ago, she remembered the thought, the one thought going through her mind. 'I'm in love with Deucalion.'

He gasped, "You were?" Zeke nodded painsteakingly slow. Fighting to hold back tears & more sobs.

"I never admitted because, well, I was five. When is a five year old ever taken serious!" She was shaking, anger coursing through her. "My parents would've thought I was being stupid, or that something was wrong with me. Ugh, I thought out all the ways we could work out. Every one, every fuckin' one, had a flaw."

"How so?" Deucalion asked.

"Us running away, they'd come find me. Me, supposedly dying. Killing my parents," Zeke looked at the alpha. "Yes, I'd kill my own flesh & blood to be with you." Deucalion heard no faulter in her steady, beating heart.

"Why didn't you tell me? From the looks of it, you knew more about lycans then your parents did," Deucalion said he stood, pulling Zeke with him.

"I was smarter than most, I already knew too much; drugs, sex, killing, & lycans being one of them. I knew about habits, the moons, their history, ranks, & mating ceremonies," Zeke said looking around the meadow. Deucalion realized know, why Zeke was so observant of the Hales', or any other pack in general.

"But, why didn't you tell me?" He repeated. Zekw pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing deeply.

"I- you- you didn't have to accept the bond, correct? It didn't really put well if their were mates by destiny, or because they were best. I don't know." She shook her head, looking up at the amused alpha. Deucalion rubbed her arms, warming them.

"We do not get to choose, well us anyway. If one is human & their mate is a wolf, the human has right to deny the bond, deny the wolf," he explained. Zeke nodded before frowning.

"My parents are going to have some explaining to do, now you, you gotta lead a pack. We'll speak later, maybe once things have cooled down between our packs. Deal?" She asked. Deucalion smiled & dropped his hands from her, Zeke hooked her arm with his. "Now, let's get your wolfy ass home." Zeke put in one earbud as she walked besides Deucalion. He recognized the soung, 'Nice.' 'Thanks,' Zeke thanked.

'I always knew that you'd come back to get me. 

And you always knew that it wouldn't be easy. 

To go back to the start to see where it all began. 

Or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends.'

'You tried to lie and say I was everything. 

I remember when I said I'm nothing without you. 

I'm nothing without you.' Zeke sang along, this song a great reminder of him. Deucalion's wolf howled at his mate's talent of singing.

'Somehow I found a way to get lost in you. 

Let me inside. 

Let me get close to you. 

Change your mind. 

I'll get lost if you want me to. 

Somehow I found a way to get lost in you.'

'You always thought that I left myself open. 

But you didn't know I was already broken. 

I told myself that it wouldn't be so bad. 

But pulling away it took everything I had. 

You tried to lie and say I was everything. 

I remember when I said I'm nothing without you. 

I'm nothing without you. 

Somehow I found a way to get lost in you.

'Let me inside. 

Let me get close to you. 

Change your mind I'll get lost if you want me to. 

Somehow I found a way to get lost in you. 

In you...'

'The pain of it all the rise and the fall I see it all in you. Now everyday I find myself saying I want to get lost in you. I'm nothing without you.'

'Somehow I found a way to get lost in you. Let me inside. Let me get close to you. Change your mind I'll get lost if you want me to.'

'Somehow I found a way to get lost in you. A way to get lost in you...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three Days Grace - Lost in You


	8. Our Memories Make Us Who We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days before Ms.Blake, a.k.a the druid, killed Kali. Kali got her revenge on Zeke, coming around her house every night. Leaving the spiral etched on something Zeke was sure to see, she knew Kali wasn't playing when she left the spiral on the first day. Zeke was going to remain quiet but, with the Hale Pack's, okay Stiles' ability to notice a new coat of paint on her garage door. All hell broke lose. Zeke's parents tell her about a memory she's repressing without knowing it.

~One Week Later~

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Derek yelled causing zeke to flinch away.

"How long has this been going on?" Peter asked, he also close to yelling. Zeke looked at them pleadingly, she was scared, she didn't like disappointing people.

"Well? Why are you so stupid sometimes? Your human! Kali's an alpha werewolf! Why didn't you tell us!" Derek growled, flects of red in his eyes. Stiles was on the other side of the room, scrunched up in the corner. Zeke met his honey-brown eyes, full of fear, not only for himself & his friend but, for Zeke. Isaac tried helping, but Zeke told him not to.

"Zeke I must agree with Derek. You are so smart, but do you really think you can take on Kali?" Peter asked, footing tapping against the concrete. 'Fight for yourself. You are your own person, fight for yourself,' he told her. 'Right,' she thought. She let out a breath to help compose herself.

"Human I am but, I will not hide behind you anymore. This little, whatever it is between us, it's just that. Between us. You need to back down Derek," her eyes clicked, "Peter. I can handle myself, or learn to. No longer will you drag my weight in this pack. This is my own battle. Stop trying to protect me."

"Zeke let us-" Scott shut his mouth when Zeke raised a hand, silently silencing him.

"Stop trying to protect me. I'll get hurt, I may die but, I wanna die knowing my pack," her eyes met pale green, "My family, respected my decision." Peter's lips were pursed in a tight line, Derek mimicing. "Thank you." She made her way to the loft doors. Scott's mouth a wide open, Isaac & Stiles bug eyed.

"She will be killed, & you do nothing!" Stiles for once yelled at Derek. The one who scared at shit out of him. "I thought she was your niece!" Stiles yelled at Peter. Peter looked at the child, his gaze intensified with anger.

"She knows Deucalion is her mate, even if she doesn't want to bond with him. He'll protect her," Derek muttered, eyes looking at the floor. Scott socked Derek square in the jaw. Derek's eyes flashed red & a blood churning growl escaped him but, he did nothing.

"You are the worst alpha ever! You already let two of your pack die! Now a human girl!" Scott shouted. Derek glared at him before walking upstairs. Isaac remained quiet, the rage boiling over. He saw amusment flash in Peter's eyes, the rage spilled over.

"You think this is funny!? What the fuck if wrong with you people! Are we the only sane ones left in the broken group we- I call a pack, a family?!" He shouted causing Stiles to jump, & Scott to blink in disbelief. He grabbed both boys sleeves, & tugged them to the exit. "We'll save her without your shitty help!"

***

"Zeke!" Stiles yelled slamming his Jeep's door closed. Zeke didn't look, if she did Kali would surely take advantage.

"Can't fight by yourself, eh? Guess your not a real wolf!" Kali laughed & spin kicked, Zeke ducked & tumbled to the side.

"I'll show you a wolf," Zeke aimed a punch to Kali's ribs. Kali hissed as the brass knuckles connected with her side, cracking a few ribs. They healed. Someone tackled Kali, they tumbled down the inbankment. "Derek! What the fuck?!" Kali had a clawed hand around the young alpha's throat, Isaac & Scott were already out cold. Stiles was dragging them off to the side, slapping them, trying to wake them up.

"Pathetic," Kali sneerer & threw Derek. Zeke was too busy watching Stiles to move before Derek's unconsious self hit her. Zeke yelped when her back connected with a tree, Derek's weight not helping. She slumped against the tree, Derek half in her lap, half not. "Fucking whore, now you pay." Zeke choked as Kali pulled her up by the back of her collar. Feet off the ground.

"Deucalion will never love you, for you see... I am his mate," Zeke said panting. Kali roared, Zeke shut her eyes, waiting for the crushing blow. She screamed her lungs out, Kali slowly broke each her ribs.

~Hours Later~

Zeke's eyes flickered open, she placed a hand over her eyes, allowing them to slowly adjust to the bright light. She looked around, an IV in her arm, she squinted, tryujg to focus on the images across the room. They were for an X-Ray, her name at the bottom, she gasped when she saw the damage. The image revealed all her ribs broken, she felt the pain. It hurt more than hell to breath, she panicked. The monitor beeped faster with her heart, her pack rushed in.

"What happened?" She asked wincing. All her pups rested a hand on her, veins going black, then clear. "Thanks."

"You fought Kali, she- she did this," Isaac murmured gesturing to Zeke's torso.

"And Kali is where?" Zeke went on to ask. She barely noticed Ethan & Aiden in the back, accompanied by Lydia & Danny.

"She's dead, the druid killed her. Peter killed the druid," Aiden replied guessing Zeke's next question. Zeke smiled up at Peter, a familar mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"So, you two are betas?" Zeke asked she shifted, a slight whimper coming from her. They nodded, seeming proud with their rank. "And- Deucalion?" No one answered, no expression giving away anything.

"Alive, Scott & I hoped he'd go back to being his peaceful self," Derek said quietly.

"Yea, or we'd find him & yah' know. You get the point," Scott said akwardly scratching his head. Zeke rolled her eyes.

"And then, there is another matter that needs to be attended to..." Danny said & trailed off. Zeke went from calm, & relaxed to scared, & nervous.

"First off, where is Duke?" Zeke asked quickly.

"He's here, in Beacon Hills, not sure where, you do though. Anyway, it's your parents." Zeke whimpered & rolled on her side, a fairly loud yelp escaping from her.

"What do they know?" Zeke asked covering her face with a pillow, tears spilling over from the pain.

"Well, not the Deucalion part, everything else is a yes," Stiles piped in. Zeke screamed into the pillow.

"I'm soo dead. And you assholes! I knew you when I was younger!" Zeke remembered. Peter smiled, Derek looked at his shoes.

"Point being?" Peter asked nonchalantly. Zeke glared at him half-heartedly.

"Why you no tell me?!" She exclaimed.

"You wouldn't have remembered us, there was no point," Derek said. Zeke knew he had a point but, still it hurt.

"What? You guys knew each other?" Stiles asked, everyone else seemed interested too. So, Zeke explained to them what happened & even shared a few of her restored memories. There were 'aww's' & 'wtf' moments at some of her memories.

***

The door opened, a doctor & shit, Zeke's parents walked in. Both having a mad look on their faces, Zeke shrank away.

"Well, look who's awake. How are you feeling Zeke?" He asked smiling. Zeke went bug-eyed, her mouth slightly open, she squinted at him.

"How do I feel? What the heck kinda question is that? All my ribs, apparently from my X-Rays, are broken. Ho should I feel? Like crap that's what!" She said rudely. Her mother whispered something to the doctor, he nodded & walked out. Zeke & her pack watched him leave, all turning to her parents.

"What the hell are you doing? Fighting alphas, & nearly getting killed!" Her mom screeched. They covered their ears, Zeke blinked. "Well?"

"I'm part of a pack. A pack YOU took me away from!" Zeke hissed, tone warning. Both her parents blinked dumbfounded, her pack could smell their nervousness.

"What are you talking about?" Her father questioned.

Zeke groaned, "You know exactly what I'm talking about, taking me away from here when I was five. You erased my memories but, I have them back now. You dragged me away from friends, family, pack. Why?" She growled. Her mom jumped. "Why!" She snarled. Derek & them remained quiet.

"Because, of that one wolf, the one who wanted to take you," her mom said.

"He wasn't going to take me you fool! He was- is, my mate, he was of no harm to me. He just wanted to protect me, bond with me-"

"You mean rape you!" Her dad finally spoke. Zeke glared at him, a fire burning deep within her.

"No! Don't you dare insult him! Bond as in mating, so yes sex, but, I could choose whether or not to agree," Zeke said.

"We knew..." her mother whispered. Zeke raised a brow.

"Knew what?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"We could see it, in your eyes... that you had fallen for him. Silly to think a five year old could know what love is but... you weren't a normal five year old now were you?" Her mother explained.

"What do you mean-"

"You have your memories! Stop repressing the one memory about your past that made you a killer!" Her mom screamed lunging at Zeke. Isaac was crouched in front of her, wolf'd out. Zeke slid away ignoring her body's objection. All three Hales' put a hand on her, absorbing her pain.

"What memory?" Zeke squeaked wide-eyed.

"When you-"


	9. Our Memories Make Us Who We Are Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeke's memory of that day flood back, she remains quiet when she remembers shooting the boy, or the blood staining her clothes, or hands. His blood was on her hands, no one else's, no one said she had to kill him. But, Deucalion would've died if it wasn't for Zeke's last minute thinking.

"What memory?" Zeke squeaked wide-eyed.

"When you-" Deucalion appeared, a hand clamped over her mother's throat.

"Tell her. I. Will. Kill. You." He growled low & menacingly in her ear. She snapped her eyes shut, trying to pry his hand off. Deucalion only released her when she stopped her wriggling, he looked to her father. 'He can see?' Zeke thought. "Yes, very much so. How lovely you look in that gown too." Zeke couldn't come to glare at him, seriously anyway.

"What? Why can't they tell her?" Scott asked, eyes glowing scarlet.

"She has a right!" Stiles yelled, hands in tight fists.

"No she doesn't, not when it was more or less, my idea. It didn't go as planned, she just did what her instinct told her," Deucalion said. Zeke finally managed to glare at him, & at that it was weak.

"What the fuck did I do!" She said, tone not to be fucked with.

"I was planning a party, just the two of us, for your fourth birthday. Remember, I took you to the run down mill? Everything was going great then, three hunters came along, free lancers. Two older gentlemen & a young boy, only sixteen, new to this sort of thing. Didn't know what he was doing. I was fighting the men, the boy raised a gun while I was distracted. Don't know how, I hear the gun go off just as I finish off the second hunter..." he trailed off, zoning out. "I thought if was Zeke but, no the boy was on the floor. Dead. He was still an innocent kid."

"That is why she rejects the Bite!" Her dad said voice cracking.

"That's why I reject it? Subconsiously, I know something dark about me, I didn't want you to see my eyes, I didn't want you to ask & me, not be able to give an answer..." Zeke babbled to herself. She snapped back to reality, "Why didn't you want me to know?"

"Because, after that day, you changed remember? You isolated yourself, only talking to Derek, Peter, or me. You never told anyone, I saw the change in you. I could see the darkness surrounding you, eating away at you. I lost the kind, loving kid Zeke. You were just an empty shell of your former self, but when they erased your memory of that event. You were you again, somewhat, more loving, as you see, you've naturally taken on the job as pack mom," Deucalion said, proudness weaving into his words.

"Well, that's, just. Woah," Stiles said falling into a chair. Zeke looked to Derek.

"I want the Bite," she deadpanned. Her parents opened their mouths for an objection, Deucalion covered them.

"There is a chance you could die," Derek looked at Deucalion as he said this. Deucalion knew the risks, as did Zeke.

"I know, but as long as there's a chance I can walk along side you as a wolf... then so be it. Besides, ribs take forever to heal, so let's get this show on the road!" Zeke smiled. Derek rolled his eyes, Peter grinned at the soon-to-be beta's fight. Derek glanced once more at Deucalion for permission.

"You may have the honor of turning her," Deucalion said, a geniue smile on his face. Derek tilted her head to the side, canines out, he bit down. Right where her shoulder connected with her collar bone. Tears streaked down Zeke's face but, she took the pain. Derek pulled away, looking at the bite mark. Isaac felt a sudden urge, he pushed Derek to the side. Isaac kneeled next to the bed, looking at Zeke's neck before licking at the wound.

"It's already starting to heal. Good sign," Peter notified. Deucalion growled in satisfaction, his mate strong, pretty, & a genius. "Tomorrow, we come for her lie & say we're moving her to a different hospital. I'm pretty sure Melissa wouldn't mind helping..." Peter smiled slyly as he ruffled the kid alpha's curly hair.

"Don't even think about it," Scott growled. They all filed out the room, Deucalion last to leave. Her parents peeked through the small window built into the door, they couldn't hear the words being exchanged but, Zeke's eyes said everything.

"Night, get some rest. Soon you can run with Derek & them, be where you belong," Deucalion whispered, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead. It hurt like a bitch, but Zeke wrapped her arms around his neck. Pressing her lips to his in a chaste kiss, she flopped back down, yelping. He took more of her pain.

"Thanks Duke, night," she whispered back. Deucalion smiled down at her, running a hand through her mohawk. Her brown eyes hiding no emotion, they were out for everyone to see. Deucalion slipped out the room, briefly looking at his mate's parents before leaving. Zeke listened to her music.

'Say my name and his in the same breath.  
I dare you to say they taste the same.  
Let the leaves fall off in the summer.  
And let December glow in flames.'

'Erase myself and let go.  
Start it over again in Mexico.  
These friends, they don't love you.  
They just love the hotel suites, now.'

'I don't care what you think as long as it's about me.  
The best of us can find happiness in misery.  
Said,  
I (I) don't (don't) care (care) what you think as long as it's about me.  
The best of us can find happiness in misery.'

'Oh take a chance, let your body get a tolerance.  
I'm not a chance, put a heat wave in your pants.  
Pull a breath like another cigarette.  
Pawnshop heart trading up (trading up).'

'On the oracle in my chest,  
Let the guitar scream like a fascist.  
Sweat it out, shut your mouth  
free love on the streets but  
in the alley it ain't that cheap, now.'

'I don't care what you think as long as it's about me.  
The best of us can find happiness in misery.  
Said,  
I don't care what you think as long as it's about me.  
The best of us can find happiness in misery.

'Said,  
I don't care just what you think  
as long as it's about me, you said.  
I don't care just what you think  
as long as it's about me, I said.  
I don't care (I don't care).  
Said, I don't care (I don't care).  
Said, I (I) don't (don't) care (care).  
I (I) don't (don't) care (no I don't).  
I don't care, (I said).  
I don't care, (I said).  
I (I) don't (don't) care (care).'

'I don't care what you think as long as it's about me.  
The best of us can find happiness in misery.  
Said,  
I (I) don't (don't) care (care) what you think as long as it's about me.  
The best of us can find happiness in misery.' She smirked, feeling the wolf blood coursing through her veins. She fell off to sleep. Peaceful & happy. 'Our memories make some of us who we are but, then again, I'm not most some.' 'That you are not Zeke, the main reason my wolf chose you,' Deucalion said. For once, Zeke didn't mind him intruding on her. It was kind of calming, knowing someone had your back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fall Out Boy - I Don't Care


	10. Dog Piles, Ass Grabbing, Bracelets, Secrets, & Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack bonding!

~The Next Day~

"Woooooo!" Zeke shouted hands fisted in the arm, she sprinted around the Hale house. Isaac collasped against the forest floor, panting. Scott was slumped against a tree, heaving. Peter leaned against the crumbling railing of the house's porch, he picked at the wood. Deucalion walked over to his mate, resting a hand on her shoulder. She whizzed around, electric blue iris' stared at him. A wild, crazed look in them.

"She's your mate, why isn't she an alpha?" Stiles asked.

"They have to mate," Peter said annoyed, he flicked a piece of the wood at Stiles, hitting him in the side of the head. Stiles shot the ex-alpha a glare. Zeke smirked deviously, if it was a cartoon, little devil horns would have sprouted out her head.

"Can't fucking wait to hit this!" Zeke dropped her hands from Deucalion's waist to his ass, squeezing hard enough to pull a low growl from him.

"C'mon, he's forty!" Stiles whinned covering his eyes. Zeke nipped at Deucalion's neck, he purred lowly.

"Not here, when your ready," Deucalion whispered against her ear, lips brushing it lightly. A shiver danced up & down her spine, with the distraction Deucalion freed himself from Zeke's claws. "Now go. Tire yourself out, I doubt I can..."

"Okay, also, my house, I need to find something," Zeke said, Deucalion nodded & watched in amusement as his mate tackled Derek. They rolled around the floor, pretty much trying to hug each other to death, both laughing & having a good time. The worry was over, but for how long? Deucalion returned his attention to his beta & Derek when he noticed the boys laughing. His eyebrows lifted as he took in the sight before him; Derek was pinned face down in the dirt, Zeke above him holding his arm at a painful angle.

"No," Derek said kicking his legs.

Zeke pressed harder, "Say uncle!" Derek grunted & tried pulling his arm free, he was actually struggling to do so. "Say uncle, Hale!" She repeated adding more pressure pulling a groan from Derek.

"Loser!" Scott & Stiles hooted, Isaac was on the floor gripping his sides.

"Fine, uncle." Zeke quickly lept back, landing a few feet in front of Peter.

"You are more hyper than you were as a child," Peter said smirking. A crazed look flashed in Zeke's eyes, Peter tried running only to be tackled moments later.

"Dog pile!" Scott shouted & lept on top of Zeke. Next, Isaac's weight was added, then Stiles' & Derek's. No one knew where Danny came from, or Ethan & Aiden. Lydia rolled her eyes as she slipped out her car, she stood by Deucalion. Lydia looked Deucalion up & down from her peripheral vision, Deucalion did the same. They remained quiet, seeing who'd make the first move.

"You hurt her, I kill you," Lydia said in an uptight manner. Deucalion scoffed & rolled his eyes.

"Same to you," Deucalion said back, Lydia smiled. Deucalion went back to watching his mate roll around with her pack. Zeke looked up at Deucalion canines out & eyes glowing blue, she smiled at him. It made Deucalion's heart melt, he blew her a kiss just as Danny pulled her back down.

"No fair! You used brute strength!" Zeke squealed. Danny rolled his eyes & sat on her.

"Says the so-to-be alpha female," he said flatly. Zeke tickled him until he rolled off her laughing. She chuckled & pushed off the forest floor, she hurried to Deucalion's side.

"We must go & find something at my house. You down?" She asked quietly. Deucalion didn't want to but, he couldn't say no to huge brown puppy-dog eyes.

***

"Mom? Dad?" Zeke's voice echoed through the deserted house. "Man, we're gonna fuck in my bed soooo hard that, Im'ma need a new one!" She laughed & bounded upstairs. Deucalion followed her, his wolf rising to the surface, wanting to take her. 'No not yet, later,' he shushed it. 'Loser,' Zeke thought back, she whimpered slightly.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Deucalion asked as he sat on the bed. He watched amused by the beta's persistance. Zeke pulled out drawers, quickly searching through each one, fixing it, then moving to the next one.

"My bracelet, I had seen it, mom always said it was just a souvenir from when we went to... Where did we go?" Zeke asked herself, brows furrowed. "We went to... Vegas, Papa Roach concert for my tenth b-day." Zeke stared straight ahead, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"What?" Deucalion asked standing behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bending with her.

"I wanted to fucking tackle him, Jacoby Shaddix, & do ALLLL sorts of nasty, dirty, filthy things to him," she said dead serious. Deucalion growled against her ear as she ground against him, he pulled away, holding her hips still. Zeke growled as Deucalion roughly rubbed his erection against her through her mesh basketball shorts.

"Zeke. Stop." Deucalion tried pulling away. Zeke somehow managed to hold him in place & continued her dry humping, he growled. "Stop!" He barked in his alpha voice, Zeke quickly released him. A little hurt.

"Go sit on the bed, I'll find it mysel- oh! Hi mom!" Zeke squeaked as she turned towards the door. Her mom smiled sheepishly, hands behind her back. Zeke & Deucalion raised a brow, suspisious.

"What are you looking for dear?" Her mom asked. Zeke could smell her nervousness & hear her heart with her new wolf super senses.

"The bracelet," Zeke noticed the beads of sweat lining her mom's forehead, "The one Duke gave me when I was four. Where is it?" She asked stepping forward.

"I don't know, I think your father threw it away," her mom said, heart spiking. Zeke growled.

"Liar, what's behind your back?" She asked sliding forward. Her mom stepped back, she was smiling. Zeke's mom yelped when Zeke used her lightening fast reflexes to grab her wrist, Zeke's eyes widened.

"What the hell?" Deucalion questioned, the trinkets jingled at the sudden movement. Zeke's eyes burned blue.

"Why do you have this? No, why are you wearing this?!" She snarled. Her mom didn't reply, her eyes flickered all around, lingering over Deucalion. Zeke saw it in her eyes, attraction, want, lust. She smelt it too. "Give it back."

"Zeke, calm down-"

"Deucalion you know damn well why she's wearing it! When they took me away, they- she visited, didn't she? That's why you knew I changed, isn't it?" She asked. No response. "Answer me Deucalion!" Her voice went kind of alpha-ish.

"She did but, I always rejected her..." he began realizing it only angered Zeke. Zeke growled, lifting her mom off the ground by her neck.

"You can't have him! He's mine! And if you know what's good for you, I suggest you back off," she released her. Zeke took off the bracelet & slipped it on her own wrist.

"Z, I only have eyes for you. Not her, not Kali, not anyone. Only you & you alone," Deucalion said softly, his hands rubbing her forearms. Zeke calmed down, the electric blue seeping out her eyes, turning them brown again.

"I have what I came for, let's just... go to my room," Zeke muttered tone edgy. Deucalion let her pull him along, she slipped off her hightops & flopped down on the bed. Music quietly played in the background.

'I'm having trouble trying to sleep. I'm counting sheep but running out. As time ticks by and still I try. No rest for crosstops in my mind. On my own here we go.'

'My eyes feel like they're gonna bleed. Dried up and bulging out my skull. My mouth is dry my face is numb. Fucked up and spun out in my room. On my own here we go.' Deucalion slipped in besides her, half laying on her. She rubbed soothing circles on his lower back. Listening to the song play.

'My mind is set on over-drive. The clock is laughing in my face. Crooked spine my sense is dull. Past the point of delerium. On my own here we go.' Zeke needed to mark Deucalion as her own but, 'How?'

"Most wolves bite," Deucalion suggested. Zeke smirked as Deucalion rolled on his back, tilting back & exposing his neck to her. Her wolf purred delighted by the skin, Deucalion's wolf growled in disapproval at this postion.

'My eyes feel like they're gonna bleed. Dried up and bulging out my skull. My mouth is dry my face is numb. Fucked up and spun out in my room. On my own here we go.' Deucalion pushed into Zeke as she sucked marks along his pulse point, she licked & nipped at his adam's apple as if bobbed up & down. The next song came on. Making both Deucalion & Zeke bothered, & hot.

"This is ironic," Deucalion said, Zeke sucked harder. A throaty groan came for Deucalion.

'I'll drop your laundry and slam the door. I don't want your love so give me more. I'm a beggar but I don't want a dime. Oh baby baby it's fuck time! You know I really wanna make you mine! Oh baby baby it's fuck time! There's nothing left to say.'

'Take a look into my eyes I wanna hold you 'til you're paralyzed. Oh Amanda Jones, your holy grace I wanna choke you 'til you're blue in the face. Your dirty thoughts and a dirty mind. Oh baby baby it's fuck time! You know I really wanna make you mine! Oh baby baby it's fuck time! There's nothing left to say.' Deucalion's ocean blue met Zeke's chocolate brown eyes, both getting lost in one another.

"I love you," Zeke said, words weighing with sincereness.

"I love you too," Deucalion said back. He kissed her, Zeke was on Cloud-9. She kissed back, loving how soft Duke's lips were. How sweet they were. 'Like honey,' she thought smiling into the kiss.

'Take a look into my eyes I wanna hold you 'til you're paralyzed. Take a look into my eyes I wanna hold you 'til you're paralyzed.'Take a look into my eyes I wanna hold you 'til you're paralyzed.' Deucalion loved that zekes lips tasted faintly of mint. 'Chapstick probably,' Deucalion concluded. He flickered his tongue over Zeke's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Zeke wasn't a tease & opened her mouth a bit, both of them fought for dominance. Deucalion won in the end, he pulled Zeke flush against him. Flipping them around incredibly. Zeke moaned into Deucalion's mouth, finger weaved into his sand blonde hair. Tugging lightly, Deucalion bit her lip for that.

"Fuck me," Zeke said pulling away for air. Deucalion smiled down at her.

"In due time," he whispered, lips brushing the shell of her ear. Zeke's eyes shut, she moaned, & arched up. Now, Deucalion was a tease, he rolled off her. Zeke glared at him weakly, claws digging into her sheets.

"Ass," she mumbled looking up at the ceiling. Deucalion huffed, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"So, we gonna get dinner or something? Maybe hang out with your pack?" Deucalion asked lying on his side, head being supported by a hand. Zeke looked at him through half lidded eyes, she blinked. Deucalion's brow furrowed at the thought flashing through Zeke's head, "No, we can't do that. So, we'll go bond with the pack. How about Friday?" Zeke didn't respond. Deucalion nodded, & pressed into her side. Zeke threw an arm around Deucalion's shoulders, pulling him closer, she kissed his hair lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Green Day - Brain Stew
> 
> Green Day - Fuck Time


	11. When You Wage War With Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More pack bonding with unexpected change of plans. Witches up in this bitch! ¡Gender Bend!

~Friday~ 11:45 A.M.

A knock came from the door, creaking following soon after. Zeke turned over, opening an eyes to peer at the intruder.

"Oh... sorry... didn't mean to interrupt anything," Stiles said. Zeke sat up, scratching her sagging mohawk.

"No, you weren't. What's up Stiles?" Zeke asked standing, she glanced at Deucalion. He slept peacefully, his face smooth.

"Deucalion called Derek, something about pack bonding?" He said stepping inside, his eyes glued on the sleeping alpha. Zeke thought back to the night before. 'That's what he was doing with my phone,' she realized piecing two & two together. "So, we bonding or not?" He asked impatient.

"Yea, we'll be down in ten," she responded. Stiles nodded & closed the door, Zeke heard the change in Deucalion's heart rate. "Wake up bastard," Zeke said hitting him with a pillow. Deucalion groaned with a smile before looking at her.

"Okay, so you up for it?" He asked cracking his back. 'Of course!' 'We'll see about that pup,' Deucalion thought smirking over his shoulder.

***

It was winter now, meaning jackets, & pants (or in Zeke's case, shorts.) Deucalion came down in a black, white, gray button up, & a navy blue hoodie zipped down. Zeke followed after him; red hightops, white tubesocks, black hoodie zipped up, a plain black shirt underneath, & long baggy white shorts. Her bracelet jingling as she jumped from the fourth step, she bumped into Peter.

"So, bowling?" Danny suggested. They all agreed, even Derek. 'Shocker,' Zeke thought. She heard Deucalion chuckle quietly from beside her.

***

"This was a bad idea!" Scott groaned. Allison face palmed, an annoyed look on her face. Derek was obviously pissed, his scowl on full Hale power. Stiles rubbed his forehead & glared at the twins as they laughed, Lydia was too busy filing her nails to give two shits. Danny was over at the consession stand, buying cotton-candy to try & cheer everyone up. Zeke smiled sadly, Deucalion tried to comfort her.

"Bad idea? More like a disaster!" Stiles exclaimed, his hand finally moved, revealing a red mark. Peter smiled slyly.

"Yea, I'm going home," Isaac said gloomily. Zeke whimpered, everyone turned to her.

"No, Zeke, it's not your fault. Not in the least," Peter said.

"Zeke, don't think that," Allison added. 'Yes, it is,' she thought. 'Instead of doing something no one seems good at, try something you know you'll be good at,' Deucalion said mentally. Zeke's eyes lite up.

"There's been a lot of people arriving in the ER lately, with amnesia. I looked in on it, & well, I suspect a witch." Everyone looked at her like she grew a second head.

"Witches don't exist," Scott deadpanned.

"And if they do, how do you know it's a witch?" Lydia asked smugly. Deucalion growled at her, Aiden's grip tightened on her, & growled back.

"Because, Martin, these symbols have been at every place the person was found wandering around, or near by. See?" Zeke showed them crinkled papers from her pocket.

"What the hell is that?" Derek asked, brow cocked.

"A sigil." Scott scratched his head, "A painted of drawn symbol, supposedly having some sort of magical power. Don't you watch Supernatural?" Scott frowned.

"Still how's it witch related?" Derek asked agitated. Zeke flashed him a glare.

"Because, only witches use this symbol in particular; a cruid drawing of a wolf." They all squinted at the picture, "Horrible, I know right?" Zeke laughed & stuffed the papers back in her pockets.

"Why exactly a wolf?" Peter asked as they headed to their cars.

"Werewolves, wolves, whatever, protected them," Zeke explained thanking Deucalion for opening her door.

"Wait, why?" Danny asked.

"Magic, manipulation, things like that. But, just comes natural I guess. Kinda fuzzy on that part. So we hunting them or what?" They turned to Derek.

"Any spells or hearbs to protect us?" He asked hating being put on the spot.

"Deaton should have something," Ethan said.

"To Deaton's!" Zeke exclaimed forgetting completely about the car & settled for sprinting down the street.

"She's funny," Deucalion commented.

"Yea, real funny considering DEATON'S THE OTHER WAY!" Scott yelled the last part. Zeke came back, a goofy Scott McCall grin on her face.

"I knew that, I was seeing if you knew that!" She said defending herself.

"Yea okay, get your furry ass in the car," Derek said flatly. Zeke huffed.

"Says the one who literially turns into a huge furry animal," Zeke muttered under her breath.

~Hours Later~

"I have this," Deaton held up a bottle full of a bright pink liquid. "But, it's only made to protect humans."

"Good enough. Danny, Allison, Stiles, & Lydia. Drink it," Derek commanded. They each took a gulp, all gagging & choking down the liquid.

"Alright, let's go. Everyone pairs up," Peter said. The pairs were; Scott & Allison, Ethan & Danny, Lydia & Aiden, Isaac & Peter, Stiles & Derek, Zeke & Deucalion. They all separated.

***

Zeke sat up, rubbing her head.

"What the fuck?" She whizzed around, looking for the voice that mimiced her. She stood up, & began dusting herself off. "Wait, where are my boobs?" She stared & poked at her flat chest. Zeke grew scared, "Please, let it be-" she gropped herself. "I HAVE A PENIS! EWWWW!" She yelled. A growl came from behind her.

"Who are you? Where's Zeke- what? Is that you, Zeke?" Deucalion asked. He shifted back, looking at the male before him. Zeke nodded, biting her tongue, holding in a scream. Deucalion looked at the akward standing boy, he was Zeke. Resembling her but, different. Zeke had nice rounded features, the male of version of her had sharp features. High cheekbones, broad shoulder, wide chest that lead to a narrow waist, long muscled legs. He was built much like Derek, Zeke's hair remained the same. Guy Zeke smiled & waved nervously.

"Who are you?" Guy Zeke asked, his head cocked to the side.

"I'm- don't you remember me? I'm Deucalion," he said calmly as he approached his mate. Zeke's eyes narrowed at the man, he took a step back.

"No, should I? Where am I? Why am I guy?" Zeke asked, voice trembling. 'Oh, so you remember the part where you get turned into a guy but not me? I see how it is,' Deucalion thought. Zeke's brows went up. "Why can I hear your thoughts?"

"I- we- nevermind. Let's go find Derek & them," Deucalion gestured for Guy Zeke to follow. He/she merely stood there, calculating the older lycan's motive.

"I should trust you why?" He asked. Deucalion let the red seep into his eyes. "Yea, not working," Zeke said brushing it off.

"I'm your mate Zeke, let's go!" Deucalion groaned. Zeke looked around, then pointed to himself.

"We're mates?" 'No shit Sherlock!' "Hey! Watch it Duke!" Zeke growled back & finally followed him.


	12. Lights, Camera, Action!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the somewhat intimate scene I hope most of you were waiting for. Since Zeke is a guy for the time being it is GuyXGuy. I hope you guys don't mind!

~Back At The Loft~ 10:34 P.M.

Everyone's gaze was fixated on Guy Zeke, he fumbled with his phone. It dropped to the hard floor, Zeke flinched, not moving to pick it up. Isaac was quick to pick it up & place it back into his hand, he smiled up at Zeke.

"Thanks..." Zeke trailed off, embarrassed for not knowing his own packmate's name.

"Isaac. Isaac Lahey," Isaac said confident. Zeke smiled wary & nodded to the snad blonde curl haired boy. Everyone continued staring, Zeke shifted uncomfortably.

"Stop staring, we must find the witch who did this, & have them change her back," Deucalion said sternly. Their gaze broke, all chattered quietly amongst themselves. Zeke's eyes flickered over each their faces, a goateed man sat besides her. Easing an arm over his shoulders, Zeke looked at his arm momentarily, feeling safe.

"Peter Hale. I know you've lost you memory, but I am your uncle. Honorary uncle that is," Peter said flashing his most charming smile. Zeke smiled back warmly, he relaxed a bit, now fiddling with his fingers & claws.

"Okay. Zeke, where do we start? Looking for the witch I mean?" The man with jet black hair asked. Zeke's brow knitted together, confused.

"Uh... you ask me, the one who has NO recollection of events prior to this besides the whole, I-have-a-penis now thing, to help you find a witch, or witches, I know nothing about? Genius!" Zeke said sarcastically. Derek glared at Zeke, he looked bored, unfased by Derek's death glare. 'Oooo's' came from around the room. The twins supressed their laughter.

"Okay. Stiles, where do we start?" Derek turned to the boy. Stiles was playing with his new found hair.

"Research, & coffee... lots of coffee," the ADHD boy said. Scott was still amazed by Zeke. Deucalion rested hands on Zeke's shoulders, he went still & rigid underneath him. 'I'm your mate, no need to worry about getting hurt,' Deucalion told Zeke. 'That's not what I'm worried about,' he said back.

"May I take Zeke home? She's been through a lot of stress, she doesn't need to be put through anymore," Deucalion said to Derek. He nodded, expression still sullen.

***

"Zeke was turned into a guy & has amnesia, both by a witch. Her idea to go hunt it," Deucalion said. Zeke gapped t him.

"I remember no such thing! Doesn't count!" Zeke said defending himself. Deucalion shrugged & led him to his room, closing the door. Zeke slumped onto the bed, legs dangling over the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Deucalion smelt his fear.

"I still can't believe your clothes fit you. What's wrong Zeke?" He asked leaning against the wall.

"Nothing," he responded flatly. Deucalion heard the bleep in his heart, as did Zeke. "Drop it Duke." He said, it lacking a threatening tone.

"Zeke tell me, I am your mate, no matter what," he said softly. Zeke peered into the darkness at him, the moonlight illuminating the otherwise pitch black room. "That what it is, isn't it? You think because of the change in sex, I won't love you anymore." Zeke whimpered quietly. "How can I prove to you that I still love you?"

"..." Zeke really didn't have an answer, just shrugged. Zeke jumped when Deucalion covered his frame with that of his own, his narrower. Zeke stared at Deucalion confused, Deucalion merely smiled. Pressing his lips to Zeke's. He moved his lips with Deucalion's sloppy & uncordinated, but Deucalion didn't seem to mind. Deucalion only pressed down harder, as if trying to bruise Zeke's lips. Zeke as loving it, his hands still splayed on either side of him. They gripped Deucalion's hips, bruising them.

"Damn, still a good kisser," Deucalion commented as they pulled away for air. Zeke rolled his brown eyes, one hand remained on Deucalion's hip, the other firmly gripped the back of his neck.

"Just kiss me," Zeke said before pulling him back down. Their lips collided, canines were out & scraping against one another. Soft growls & snarls filled the room, both losing it. "Fuck!" Zeke hissed when Deucalion ground his hips against his. Deucalion sucked in a sharp breath at the friction. Deucalion did it again, pulling another growl from his counterpart's mouth. Zeke arched into him, dropping his hands to his ass. Zeke squeezed harshly & nipped at Deucalion's neck with swollen lips, Deucalion purred in delight. They rocked in unison, meeting one another's thrust, their erections confined in their clothes. Or Deucalion's anyway, Zeke just tented in his shorts.

'One, two, one, two, three...'

'Oh, yeah, yeah.  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Ooh!  
Oh, yeah, yeah.  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Ooh!' Deucalion nipped at Zeke's jaw line, he squirmed under his alpha s the song played quietly. Zeke gripped his hips, bucking up against him. Deucalion's eyes had flects of red in them, Zeke's soild wolf-blue.

'Never had much faith in love or miracles.  
Ooh!  
Never wanna put my heart on the line.  
Ooh!  
But swimming in your water* is something spiritual.  
Ooh!  
I'm born again every time you spend the night.  
Ooh!'

'Cause your sex takes me to paradise.  
Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise.  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah.' Zeke flipped them, Deucalion's wolf growled at this postion. His belly exposed to Zeke. Zeke lifted Deucalion's shirt, & began nosing at his tone stomach. He licked up & down his abs, tongue dipping into each grove, tracing each muscle. Zeke found very attractive Deucalion's Apollo's belt, he sucked on the valley. Deucalion's claws pierced the sheets at Zeke's assault.

'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven.  
For too long, for too long.  
Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven.  
For too long, for too long.'

'Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Ooh!  
Oh, yeah, yeah.  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Ooh!'

'You bring me to my knees, you make me testify.  
You can make a sinner change his ways.  
Open up your gates 'cause I can't wait to see the light.  
And right there is where I wanna stay.' Zeke smirked at Deucalion's straining erection, he dragged a finger up & down the bulge, Deucalion whimpered wanting more. But he promised, when Zeke was ready.

'Cause your sex takes me to paradise.  
Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise.  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah.'

'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven.  
For too long, for too long.  
Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven.  
For too long, for too long.'

'Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Can I just stay here?  
Spend the rest of my days here?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can't I just stay here?  
Spend the rest of my days here?' Deucalion propped himself up on his elbows, looking down between his legs as Zeke palmed him through his jeans. He groaned & his hips jerked forward, Zeke held him in place, mouthing at his erection through the thick material.

"Fuck Zeke, shit. I'm gonna-" Deucalion let out an alpha sized growl as his orgasm hit. He felt his seed coat the inside of his boxers, he flopped against the bed.

"You're so pretty when you cum," Zeke said teasingly. Deucalion couldn't come to glared at him, he was still too blissed out.

'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven.  
For too long, for too long.  
Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven.  
For too long, for too long.'

'Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Ooh!  
Oh, yeah, yeah.  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Ooh!' Deucalion lazily kissed Zeke, he kissed back. Hoping he'd have back his right body, & hopefully remember everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruno Mars - Locked Out of Heaven


	13. Pack Bonding... A Win?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another pack bonding day! And it goes right! Zeke finds out he won't have to be a guy much longer, & Deucalion admires Zeke's new body, whether Zeke's a guy or girl he loves either form more than himself! Zeke, & Deucalion go to the mall with Aiden & Lydia, Danny & Ethan.

~Sunday~ 10:40 A.M.

Zeke & Deucalion got dressed, & waited for his mom to return with breakfast. They heard his mom return, she bought breakfast platters from Jack in the Box. She flashed a smile at Zeke, he smiled sheepishly, Deucalion took him they we're on rocky ground for the past week or so.

"Where's dad?" Zeke asked, the words didn't sound right.

"He's, trying to adjust, since your a guy now," she explained picking up her keys.

"Wait, where are you going?" Zeke questioned.

"Dear, I have to go to work," she responded as she opened the front door. It closed with a *click*, Zeke's phone went off. He checked the ID before actually answering it.

Derek: Pack bonding today?

Zeke: Duh, of course! It's the weekend, also bring frisbees, & tennis balls- just something the boys will chase.

Derek: Okay, see you two later. Bye.

Zeke: Bye!

"Let's go Duke! We're going to the park!" Zeke said. Deucalion finished his platter & threw away their trash. Zeke was already bounding out the door to Deucalion's car, he slipped inside & messed with his Ipod. Deucalion out of his peripheral vision made out Zeke nodding her head to the beat, he recognized this song too. Zeke sang along, voice still good for a guy's. 

'Cut my life into pieces. This is my last resort. Suffocation. No breathing. Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding.'

'This is my last resort. Cut my life into pieces. I've reached my last resort. Suffocation. No breathing. Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding. Do you even care if I die bleeding? Would it be wrong? Would it be right If I took my life tonight? Chances are that I might. Mutilation outta sight. And I'm contemplating suicide.'

'Cuz I'm losing my sight. Losing my mind. Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine. Losing my sight. Losing my mind. Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine. I never realized I was spread too thin. Til' it was too late. And I was empty within. Hungry. Feeding on chaos. And living in sin. Downward spiral where do I begin? It all started when I lost my mother. No love for myself. And no love for another. Searching to find a love up on a higher level. Finding nothing but questions and devils.

'Cuz I'm losing my sight. Losing my mind. Wish somebody would tell me in fine. Losing my sight. Losing my mind. Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine. Nothings alright. Nothing is fine.

'I'm running and I'm crying, I'm crying, I'm crying, I'm crying, I'm crying. I can't go on living this way.'

'Cut my life into pieces. This is my last resort. Suffocation. No breathing. Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding. Would it be wrong? Would it be right? If I took my life tonight? Chances are that I might. Mutilation outta sight. And I'm contemplating suicide.

'Cuz I'm losing my sight. Losing my mind. Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine. Losing my sight. Losing my mind. Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine.

'Nothings alright. Nothing is fine. I'm running and I'm crying. I can't go on living this way. Can't go on. Living this way. Nothings alright!'

~Twenty Minutes Later~

"Scott! Isaac! Stiles!" Zeke yelled & sprinted to his boys. He still felt protective of them, he tackled all three of them. They laughed & rolled around on the grass, he stood up afterwards & made his way to Derek & Peter.

"Hello dear one," Peter purred. Zeke smiled widely & hugged his uncle. Then, turned to a serious faced Derek. On the way there, Deucalion told him all their names. Out of his peripheral vision, Zeke made out Cora talking with Stiles.

"Hey Zeke..." Derek trailed off, he held out his hand. Zeke stared at it like a foreign object.

"Derek, I missed you!" He exclaimed more comfortably. He wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, Derek froze. He still smelled like girl Zeke, he still felt like girl Zeke; soft, warm, & kindness surounding him. He felt like home to Derek, he felt safe to Derek. He sloly enclosed Zeke in n embrace of his own, rubbing his back with a hand.

"I missed you too Zeke," Derek said sincerely. Zeke pulled back, a proud smile gracing his face.

"Did you bring the frisbees, & stuff?" He asked, a familar twinkle in his brown eyes. Derek nodded & held up the bag. "Good. Hey Scotty!" Zeke called, Scott turned around. Zeke waved the frisbee at him.

"I am not a dog!" Scott said pouting. Zeke rolled his eyes & waved it once more.

"Fetch!" He threw the plastic disc, it soar through the air, Scott & Isaac hot on it's trail. Both jumped for it, crashing into one another. Everyone laughed, Allison shared a chuckle of amusement. They glared at them, an embarrassed blush finding a way into their cheeks.

"Their more amusing then I previously thought," Peter commented. He naturally took his spot on Zeke's right side, he was his or her, right-hand man.

Zeke nodded, "Yep, those are my boys." His tone approving. Peter glanced at him, he remembers them being her boys. Stiles jogged up besides them.

"Sorry I'm late," he panted & rested a hand on Zeke's shoulder.

"It's alright, you didn't miss much. Danny!" Zeke said, Danny turned away from Ethan. "Can you help me set up the blankets?" Danny happily nodded, his most charming smile on. Zeke loved Danny's dimples, he wished he had two instead of the one.

***

Everyone took a seat on the blankets splayed out on the grass; Scott & Allison, Danny & Ethan, Aiden & Lydia, Stiles & Cora, Derek & Peter. Zeke returned with sandwiches & pizza.

"Cool!"

"Thanks Zeke!"

"Nice job babe," Deucalion said placing a chaste kiss on Zeke's brow. Deucalion could smell the happiness coming off him. Zeke made sure everyone got something to eat, & drink.

"No, no beer for you. Only the adults," Zeke said swatting away Scott's & Stiles' hands. They pouted, bottom lip putruding out slightly. He rolled his eyes & gave Derek, Peter, Cora, & Deucalion a beer. They talked casually about almost anything, then it came to the witch topic.

"So, Zeke, I know you & I'm pretty sure you've been doing research?" Derek questioned, Zeke stopped typing on his tablet & looked up at the older lycan. He nodded & went back to looking, he leaned back on Deucalion's chest. Deucalion shifted so he'd be comfortable.

"Yes, this bitches. They are witches, females, warlocks are male witches," Zeke began.

"They gather here in Beacon Hills every... two weeks. We still have a week & a few days before they return," Deucalion said, squinting as he read the screen. Zeke looked up at him & nuzzled his neck. He placed a soft kiss to his exposed throat.

"Then I can be a girl again? Cause, I literially hat having to touch this thing," Zeke said gesturing to his pelvis.

"So, you'd rather be a female werewolf & go through heat. Then be a male werewolf & just have to jack off?" Derek questioned.

"For your information smart one, male wolves go through heat as well. And yes, because I don't have to worry about getting a boner in public!" Zeke exclaimed, children & parents looked their way. Zeke hid his face in Deucalion's shirt, blushing. Derek snorted in amusement.

"You don't have to be a werewolf to be extrememly horny, & pop a boner in public, I should know," Stiles muttered more to himself then anyone. Everyone stared at him, holding back laughter. He blushed, "Damn wolf hearing."

"Well, I can wait until then. But, guys be careful. I don't remember how they got the drop on me, I only remember waking up to now boobs & a dick," Zeke said shaking his head. Deucalion nuzzled his head, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"Deucalion," Isaac said, "if Zeke was in her girl form, would you still be doing all that? The hugging & kissing?" Deucalion nodded without hesitation.

"Yes, either form Zeke's my mate, & one I am glad I have. Lahey, when you find yours, you'll understand," Deucalion said. Isaac smiled in appreciation.

"What time is it?" Zeke asked turning to Lydia. She already had her phone out.

"Two twenty. Why?" She asked.

"I was going to go to the mall, get some more shorts & shirts. Would you like to come?" Most declined except for; Scott & Allison, Ethan & Danny, Lydia & Aiden. Aiden groaned in displeasure.

~Ten Minutes Later~

Deucalion happily followed Zeke as he dragged him to multiple stores, Lydia & Aiden went on their own. Danny & Ethan remained with Zeke, & him. Zeke picked out some more baggy shirts. They headed to the cash register, the cashier just had to be female. And one who found Deucalion attractive & wasn't afraid to show it. She smiled & winked at Deucalion, him being polite smiled back. Zeke growled & pressed into Deucalion's side, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"He's mine," Zeke hissed at her. She automatically blushed, Zeke smelt her shame.

"Thank you," Deucalion muttered as they walked away. They found Ethan & Danny in the food court, sharing a banana split from DQ. Ethan smiled & waved hi, red spoon in his hand.

"Having fun love birds?" Zeke asked teasingly. Danny & Ethan cocked a brow.

"Having fun love birds?" They said mockingly. Zeke gave them the finger as she took a seat across from them.

"Oh, Duke you want anything?" Zeke asked. Deucalion smiled & shook his head no. Zeke nodded & went to stand in line for a cone. Deucalion growled when he noticed two blonde girls talking to Zeke.

"Bro, chill. Zeke would never cheat on you," Ethan said. Deucalion knew he was right, but his wolf wished to kill those girls... just as a warning to others. Zeke returned with a large chocolate dipped cone, he sat quickly shoulder brushing against Deucalion's. He held out the cone to Deucalion. He took an experimental nip at the frozen treat. The creamy ice cream bursting with flavor as it hit his taste buds.

"Thanks babe," Deucalion purred happily. Zeke looked at the floor, his cheeks a light shade of pink. Zeke & Deucalion shared the ice cream all the way down to the cone. Deucalion wrapped an arm around Zeke's shoulders, watching amused as the beta lapped at the ice cream on his fingers.

~Two Hours Later~ 4:05 P.M.

They entered Zeke's house both saying hi before heading upstairs. Deucalion was first to shower, Zeke smiled softly as he reentered the bedroom.

"Done?" He asked standing. Deucalion nodded & caught a clean shirt tossed to him. Zeke stood lazily & stumbled into the bathroom, closing the door.

~Five Minutes Later~

Deucalion's eyes flickered away from the television as the bathroom door creaked open, he smirked as Zeke exited it. The fluffy black towel hung low around his waist, exposing the sharp dips of his hips. Deucalion stared at Zeke's defined chest, he looked more like a sixteen year old then fourteen, & one with amazing muscle definition. Deucalion subconsiously licked his lips.

"Pedo-wolf," Zeke said teasingly. He wasn't ready for Deucalion to pin him against the wall, a hand holding both wrists above his head. Zeke squirmed trying to free himself before his towel fell. "Duke, let me get dressed first!" Deucalion smiled & buried his nose in the crook of Zeke's neck, inhaling deeply. Zeke shivered as a gust of warm air hit the cold, sensitive skin.

"I'll show you a pedo-wolf," Deucalion murmured low, & menacing against Zeke's ear. He managed to free a hand, he pushed Deucalion back.

"No, only when I'm ready, as you said. And when I'm female again," Zeke said. Deucalion frowned & retracted his hands from Zeke's waist.

"I didn't say the last part?" Zeke walked past him & pulled up his boxers with Deucalion seeing anything. He smirked over his shoulder.

"I said it," he responded. Deucalion watched as Zeke dressed, the faint light from the televison added a graceful, eerie glow to Zeke's defined body. Zeke's muscles looked flawless, muscles even MORE defined, more chisiled under the faint light. "C'mon bed. I'm tired as fuck." Zeke pulled up the covers & slipped under them, Deucalion followed. They fell asleep spooning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papa Roach - Last Resort


	14. The Heat of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are said, things that can't be taken back or apologized for, even if it's the truth. Zeke spreads his wings & leaves the nest. He's lost & hurt, no ones to blame but himself.

***

Zeke jogged through the Hale preserve, searching desperately for Deucalion. He'd been running for what felt like hours, & fear was starting to set in. He couldn't hear his thoughts, he couldn't feel the bond at all. It was as if Deucalion never existed, Zeke was to caught up in thought & ran face first into a tree.

"Fuck." He stood & rubbed his face, he looked around disoriented. A twig snapped behind him, he whizzed around a smile spreading across his face. He ran to Deucalion, wrapping him tightly in his embrace. Deucalion hugged back. "I thought I lost you." Deucalion patted Zeke's back, & licked at his neck. Zeke shivered.

"We could always... strengthen the bond," Deucalion said darkly, he leaned back, looking at Zeke with red eyes. Zeke's legs went to jelly, Deucalion kept him upright. Zeke's arousal clouded around them, his heart increased in tempo.

"Yes please," Zeke said releasing a shakey breath. "I wish I was female though," he commented.

"Why?" Deucalion asked already shirtless.

"Cause, the vagina has eight thousand nerves, the penis only has half that," Zeke said throwing his shirt off to the side. Deucalion nodded in understandment.

"Hands on the tree, bend over," Deucalion commanded. Zeke did so eagerly.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Deucalion snorted from behind him. Zeke shivered as he felt Deucalion against him, his hands on his hips. "Please," Zeke begged & pushed back against Deucalion. He groaned & pressed forward, Zeke howled in pain & pleasure...

***

"Babe, wake up. Your parents wanna speak to us," a voice said softly. Zeke shot awake, nearly falling off the bed if it hadn't been for Deucalion's arm around his waist.

"Oh. Fuck, that was a dream?" Zeke said to himself, voice laced with agitation. Deucalion raised a questioning brow, but chose to ignored the comment. Deucalion pulled on a clean shirt, Zeke stood, bones popping. He slipped on one of his button ups, it was big enough for him & Deucalion to fit inside together. He didn't worry about buttoning it up, no need now that he had no boobs.

"Let's go, I hear them getting restless," Deucalion whispered & took Zeke's hand. Zeke groaned inwardly, he could smell food so it gave him a boost to face the music. They walked into the kitchen, Zeke sat at the island, Deucalion remained behind him, standing. A plate of sausage, toast, eggs, & bacon were placed in front of him, along with a glass of orange juice. His parents took a seat across from them.

"What's wrong?" Zeke asked groggy. His parents exchanged glances, his father cleared his throat.

"We are worried is all," he said. Zeke rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands.

"Can you please be more specific?" He asked.

"With this; Deucalion, werewolves, witches, you being a guy," his mother said quickly. Deucalion growled too low for them to heat.

"We, are mates, no worries there. I am a wolf, I can protect myself, again, no worries there. Witches are easy to kill especially since now I'm a wolf, yet again, no worries there. Me being a guy? No prob, almost the same as being a girl, for the most part no worries there," Zeke said in a monotone. His mom's face contorted into multiple expressions, his father remained quiet.

"So, you are okay if you remain a guy forever?" Her mother asked flatly. Zeke nodded, resting a hand on one of Deucalion's that sat on his shoulder.

"As long as I have Deucalion, & my pack, I'll survive," he answered truthfully.

"And us?" Her father asked, lacing his fingers together.

"Honestly, I don't know how to feel about you guys anymore. I mean, you took me away from my pack, my mate. Then brainwashed me, you made me think I was lost, crazy. You lied to me for years. YOU," Zeke looked at his mom, "came to visit Duke in hopes of being more then friends. And YOU," he turned to his father, "can't bare to lose your daughter. You act like you don't mind, both of you but, really, you can't stand me"

"That's not true," his mother began. Zeke held up a hand, silencing her.

"Now that I'm a guy, apparently I think more for myself. Or when I became a wolf from what Duke says, you hate not being able to steer me in the direction you want me to go down. I've already graduated high school, maybe I'll go off to college, help the pack get a house nearby. But, I'm no longer a lost sheep, I've found my way home. The one that accepts me no matter how I change, you guys on the other hand seem to be the exact opposite. You show only support in the things you want me to be, not what I want to be. I'm sick of it."

"Zeke please-"

"I'm moving out, probably stay with Derek or Peter for the time being. I have nothing more to say, & I could careless about what you two do," Zeke said, eyes flashing blue. He pulled Deucalion upstairs.

"That was kinda harsh-" he began.

"Harsh? Harsh! Like they, or YOU should be talking. You weren't taken away from pack! You didn't feel lost the way I did! I was sucidal when I was seven, people said I was crazy, & the other kids said I should go, kill myself! You of all people shouldn't be talking! I'm crazy... thinking I could love a guy who literially killed my friends..." Zeke murmured. Deucalion's wolf howled in hurt, he flinched away at his words. They cut deeper then any Wolfsbane blade. "Duke? Duke, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, I took it too far. I was angry but, that's no excuse to take it out on you..."

"I'll be going. I'll see you eight days from now, be there to help with the witches..." Deucalion murmured as he walked out the room. Zeke's wolf howled in pain, & anger at it's own stupidity. He watched as a slow moving, sagging shouldered, reeking of hurt Deucalion left. Zeke sat on the edge of his bed, furiously rubbing away tears. He pulled on his earbuds as he packed, tears occasionally hitting his dufflebag as he stuffed his clothes inside.

'I’m out here on my own.  
I’m giving it a go alone.  
I’m begging on my knees.  
Is there a God to save me?  
I’ve been a retched soul.  
From my heart down to my toes.  
I was lost in my disease.  
And you were right there screaming.'

'Don’t change when it’s too late.'

'Maybe I said the right things wrong.  
But one last shot was too far gone.  
But if I can I swear that I...  
Will live for you before I die.  
Maybe I pushed you way too far.  
To pull you back from where you are.  
But if I can I swear that I.  
Will live for you before I die.' Zeke cried, slumping against a wall. He pulled his legs against his chest, arms hugging them tightly against his body. He needed to live for his mate before he died, & Zeke knew something was going to happen. Something that would separate them, something that may just kill him. And, Zeke knew it would be all his fault, his & his alone.

'From the valley of the dead.  
I’m hearing every word you said.  
I’m trying to apologize.  
But I can’t feel my feelings.  
Are you giving us some room to grow?  
Or digging us a deeper hole?  
You’re killing any shred of hope.  
For us to believe in.'

'Don’t change when it it’s too late.'

'Maybe I said the right things wrong.  
But one last shot was too far gone.  
But if I can I swear that I...  
Will live for you before I die.  
Maybe I pushed you way too far.  
To pull you back from where you are.  
But if I can I swear that I...  
Will live for you before I die.'

'I’m out here on my own.  
I’m sick of being here alone.  
I know where I belong.  
But I can’t find my way home.'

'Find my way home.  
Find my way home.  
Find my way home.  
Find my way...'

'Maybe I said the right things wrong.  
But one last shot was too far gone.  
But if I can I swear that I...  
Will live for you before I die.  
Maybe I pushed you way too far.  
To pull you back from where you are.  
But if I can I swear that I...  
Will live for you before I die.'

'Will live for you before I die.  
I will live for you before I die...' Zeke finally managed to finish packing, a few breakdowns here & there. He stumbled out his old house without a good-bye, & down the street. Hurting more than ever, & all to blame was himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papa Roach - Before I Die


	15. Meeting Old Friends in the Most Unlikely of Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Zeke & Derek fluff. Zeke searches for Duke & stumbles upon Chris Argent, & a friend from long ago.

~Two Days Later~

Derek opened the loft door on the second knock, surprised to find a swaying Zeke there. He reeked of alcohol, eyes blood shot, & dried tears stained his face. Derek caught Zeke before he hit the floor & dragged him inside, sitting him on the couch.

"What happened?" Derek asked. Zeke stared blankly at the floor.

"I- I moved out. Deucalion- I hurt him, I took my anger out on him, & now? I don't know where he's gone," Zeke stuttered, tears close to spilling over. Derek stood up from his crouching position, sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, we'll find him. But first, I need to get you cleaned up," he said. Zeke stared at him, brown eyes filling with mixed emotions. Derek knew Zeke was in no condition to want to move, he knew Zeke just wanted to curl up in a corner, & whimper quietly. He picked up the boy, carrying him to the bathroom. Zeke shivered as his back hit the back of the cold porcelain toilet.

"I miss him..." Zeke muttered as Derek turned on the faucet, he wet a rag in luke warm water. He kneeled in front of Zeke, he cupped the boy's face gentley. Zeke startled, he wasn't use to Derek touching him. From what his pack told him, Derek was a wolf of few words, & even fewer touches.

"Sorry, just stay still," Derek mumbled as he slowly wiped Zeke's tear streaked cheeks. He clean them with slow, small circles as if afraid of missing some. Next, he moved to Zeke's jaw, just to clean it. He followed his jaw line, following it down to his neck. Zeke sucked in a sharp breath as the cold cloth hit the skin. He let it out slowly, relaxing into his alpha's feather light touch. It was as if Derek was just a figment of his imagination, that his light touches were just the breeze of a hot summer day, or the beat of a butterfly's wing as it flew off.

"Derek," Zeke muttered too low for even Derek's acute hearing to pick up. Zeke rested his hand on Derek's, pulling it away carefully. He met confused pale green eyes, "Derek, I want to be me again. The girl me, the one who remembers her pack, the one who'd never hurt their mate." Derek sat back on his legs, hands clasped in his lap.

"I know you do, I want you too to," Derek seen hurt flash in brown eyes. "Meaning, I want you to be happy, but for now, promise me to make the best of the next few days. No matter how pain filled, lonely, or hard they become. Alright pup?" Zeke loved being called pup, & he thinks girl Zeke did too. It makes him feel protected & safe, wanted.

"I'll try Derek, just... promise to be there with me when I'm alone," Zeke said softly. Derek took his hands, squeezing them lightly. He nodded without hesitation. "Thanks." Zeke blinked three times when he realized derel pretty much threw himself at him. Arms wrapped tightly around Zeke, hugging him with a tender, yet constrictive embrace. Zeke hugged back his alpha, inhaling his foresty, manly scent. It was home to Zeke.

"So, do you want to go to the beach maybe? I mean, summer vacation started last week for Scott & them." Derek pointed out, Zeke couldn't help but smile at his alpha's conviction to help him. Zeke nodded before pulling him back into a hug. Derek buried his nose in Zeke's neck, he missed hugging his beta like this. Though, Zeke being a beta wouldn't last long, once he was a her again & Zeke & Deucalion mated. She'd be alpha female. He felt the teen's grip tighten around his neck.

"I'm always your beta, pack mom, right-hand man, whatever you need me to be but, I'll always be with you," Zeke muttered into Derek's chest. "You're the brother I wish I had." Derek's wolf howled in pure joy.

"Okay, we'll go soon. Now, we need to find your mate," Derek said. Zeke smiked sadly as Derek called up the pack, filling them in on the current situation.

~8:45 P.M.~

Zeke walked alone down the sidewalk, following Deucalion's scent. It was fresh enough to make him want to follow. It led down an alley, all of Zeke's being told him not to but, if it meant finding his cub. Then so be it. The only noise were Zeke's All-Stars hightops scratching against the pavement, the cold nibbled at his bare arms & legs, but superior wolf heat did have it's perks. His eyes clicked around repeatedly, soaking in his surroundings.

"Shit!" Zeke squeaked as he turned the corner, running into a chest. "Sorry didn't mean to- What the hell are you doing here?" Zeke asked. Chris raised a brow at the boy.

"Do I know you?" He asked, the kid looked familiar.

"Oh right, I'm Zeke, yes witches turned me into a guy. Trippy huh?" Zeke explained. "I suppose your Allison's father?" Chris nodded & scanned around behind Zeke.

"Why are you here?" Chris asked gruffly.

"Looking for my wolfy," Zeke said, fake pouting. Chris rolled his eyes & pushed past the boy, he didn't have time for games. "Hey- look-" Zeke lept over Chris, tackling someone. They growled at Zeke, Zeke growled back, canines & claws out. The opponet's eyes glowed a fierce yellow, Zeke's an icy blue.

"Zeke?" Chris questioned gun drawn. Zeke glanced over his shoulder from his crouching position.

"Yea, I'm a wolf now," he said before returning to his snarling opponet. "Now you, who are you? Why are you here? This is Hale territory." The wolf stood, returning to their normal form. Eyes a storm gray, they were male, fair skinned, & slightly taller than Zeke. Zeke's eyes widened, mouth ajar.

"Zeke, that you? Wait- it can't be, Zeke's female," they said aloud. Zeke felt an attraction to this unknown wolf.

"Well it's not called a sex change for nothing! But, I am female, witches turned me but, I'll be female again soon," Zeke once again, explained. "And you are? My memories kinda, shitty now..." The wolf quickly crossed the ten foot gap between them.

"Zeke it's me, Desmond. Your best friend, & honorary big bro!" He said, hands placed gingerly on Zeke's shoulder. Zeke ran a hand on his head.

"Shit, I already have honorary big brothers. Like three, & an uncle... now I have four?" Zeke questioned no one. Desmond nodded quickly, his eyes looked to the hunter. He growled at the gun. "Chris, he's alright." Chris took his finger off the trigger, but didn't lower the gun.

"Why are you out here?" Desmond asked.

"Man, that's like the sixth time that's been asked. I'm looking for Deucalion, my mate," Zeke responded. Chris' eyes widened. Desmond smiled.

"I'm happy for you!" He congradulated. Zeke thanked him & went about searching for Deucalion, Chris left soon after, & Desmond went with Zeke to help.


	16. Forgiveness is the Best Policy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deucalion forgives Zeke, & they have some fun in the woods.

~10:20 P.M.~

"Duke, I'm sorry. I should've never said what I did, it was wrong, & cruel, & I was being a dick. I never meant to hurt you," Zeke said as he saw Deucalion chatting it up with some girl. She was a typical blonde; big tits, nice curves, blue eyes, & always smiling. Deucalion looked at Zeke, hurt & anger showing in his crystal blue eyes. The blonde stopped smiling & shot Zeke a glare. 'If looks could kill...'

"Then, you'd be dead," Deucalion said sourly. Zeke groaned aloud, he pushed past the blonde to hold Deucalion's face in his hands. His stubble made Zeke's palms tingle.

"Please, forgive me. I know I have no right to beg, but please," Zeke practically whinned. Deucalion tried pulling away, ignoring his wolf to lean into the touch. Zeke knew he was losing Deucalion, Zeke stroked the sides of his jaw. Deucalion immediately stopped squirming, he loved Zeke's touch, his caress. The blonde snorted in the background.

Deucalion sighed, "Fine, I forgive you. Who's he?" Desmond appeared, he winked at Zeke as he distracted the blonde chick.

"Desmond, really old friend apparently," Zeke said quickly before pushing Deucalion against a wall & kissing him roughly. Deucalion made no move to stop him, just presed against him, hands curling around the collar of his shirt. Everyone else was too busy to notice two wolves making out in the corner, Deucalion's eyes glowed red. "No, no." Zeke pulled away when he noticed them.

"What?" Deucalion growled half-heartedly. Zeke tapped a finger just under his eye.

"You have less control than me, & I'm just barely turned," Zeke said teasingly. Deucalion growled lowly, hands gripping his hips & pulling Zeke flush against him. They fit perfectly. Zeke hissed as Deucalion ground against him, his erection becoming evident.

"Follow me," Deucalion pulled him out the club. They sprinted out, down the street, & into the forest.

***

"Hey, that's new!" Zeke whinned as Deucalion threw his shirt on the ground. Deucalion ignored him & pried off his own shirt, Zeke's hands automatically went to Duke's body. Hands gliding over his muscled stomach, over his chest, to his shoulders, then back, repeating the process. Deucalion pushed Zeke into a tree, he slipped a hand under a thigh. Lightly squeezing it, & tugging it up. Zeke moaned, getting the point, & wrapped both his legs around Deucalion's narrow waist.

"Fuck, you smell good," Deucalion said, nose deep in the crook of Zeke's neck. He arched into it as his breath ghosted over the sensitive skin, Zeke's once blunt human finger nails now claws, raking & digging into Deucalion's back. Deucalion nipped, licked, & sucked Zeke's neck as revenge. Zeke rocked against him, wanting soo much more than what Deucalion was willing to give.

"Please, take me," Zeke whimpered. Deucalion smiled against his neck, pulling away to lightly peck his plump lips. It was hard for Deucalion to control his wolf's urges. Especially when Zeke kept repeating those words, 'take me.' 'Time to tease,' Deucalion thought deviously. 'Please, no.' Deucalion kneeled, leaves crunching under his denim cover legs. He raised Zeke so his legs rested on his shoulders. Zeke watched his mate with lust blown eyes, he could see the blue tint on Deucalion's skin from his eyes. Zeke moaned, claws catching in the bark of the tree as Deucalion licked up his happy trail, to his chest.

"Due time cub." Zeke moaned Deucalion's name at the nickname. He gasped, eyes flying open when a moist wet mouth clamped over his nipple, fingers pinching & twisting the other. Zeke moaned louder each time, shaking his head from side to side, claws embedded into the tree.

"Fuck me, Duke. Fuck me, breed me, just fuck!" Zeke yelled as Deucalion palmed him through his shorts. They were becoming painfully constrictive. Deucalion pulled away.

"In due time, tell me. The beach?" Zeke was too dazed to answer, just leaned in Deucalion's direction. Zeke managed to nod & find his way into Deucalion's arms. "Shh, for now rest, the next few days will roll by, smooth & easy like kittens."

"Duke, your gonna be the death of me," Zeke murmured against his chest. Deucalion smirked & rubbed his back, Zeke nipped at his chest, sending multiple shivers down his spine.

"Yea, I know," he answered smugly. Zeke withdrew from his embrace & playfully punched his arm, Deucalion rolled his eyes. Zeke snorted in response as he nuzzled just under Deucalion's chin, he pressed a light kiss to the corner of his jaw. Deucalion loved when Zeke did little things like that.

"I love you," Zeke said gazing into Deucalion's eyes.

"I love you too," Deucalion said back without hesitation. "C'mon, we better get you to Derek's."

"I'm staying with Peter. Confusing, I know right?" He corrected as he released Deucalion's waist.

"Okay, let's stop talking about other guys. It kinda ruins the moment," Deucalion said as he pulled on his shirt.

"... not really, I mean, Peter's not bad looking," Zeke admitted as he slipped into his shirt. Deucalion growled lowly, Zeke rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Deucalion's waist. "Are you jelly? Don't be, I'm true to you, & you alone." Deucalion sighed & arched more into Zeke, their bodies once again fitting perfectly.

"Let's get you home," Deucalion muttered as the wind kicked up. Zeke pressed a soft kiss behind Deucalion's ear, earning a sharp intake of breath, & a shudder from the older lycan. Deucalion hiked Zeke up onto his back & carried him home, Zeke's arms dangled on either side of his neck. Deucalion kissed Zeke's wrist. He sighed & buried his nose in the back of Deucalion's neck, surrounding himself in his smell.

~Five Minutes Later~

Zeke removed his nose from Deucalion's neck.

"Uh, what was that?" He asked sleepily.

"Will you sing? You sing well, & I wish to hear," he said softly.

"Okay my mate, what song?" Zeke asked, he blinked a few times allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Sing... something quiet. Something acoustic perferably," Deucalion clarified. Zeke arched just enough to crack his back, a groan slipping from his lips. He opened his mouth, singing loud enough for Deucalion to hear.

'Cuz I need you right here, by my side.  
Cuz you're everything I'm not in my life.  
We're indestructable, we are untouchable.  
Nothing can take us down tonight.  
You are so beautiful, it should be criminal.  
You should be mine.' Deucalion knew Zeke was talking about him. 'It is not me who is too beautiful for you Zeke, quite the exactly opposite really,' Deucalion thought. Zeke laced a growl in as he sang, & snuggled closer to Deucalion & his warmth.

'And we will make it out alive.  
I'll promise you that we will never die!'

'No matter what, I got your back.  
I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that.  
I swear to God we'll be okay.'

'So believe me when I say, you're the one.  
They'll never forgive us for the things we've done.'

'No way to justify, we got no alibi.  
We are alive, we on are the run.  
Just put you're hand in mine, it shouldn't be a crime.  
What have we done?' Zeke laced his fingers with Deucalion's, squeezing them affectionately. Deucalion lifted their interwinned fingers, kissing each of Zeke's knuckles, a smile playing across his lips in doing so. Zeke purred as he sang, flects of blue appearing in his dark brown eyes.

'And if we make it through the night.  
I'll promise you this love will never die!'

'No matter what, I got your back.  
I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that.  
I swear to God we'll be okay.'

'But if we die, before we wake.  
I'll promise you forever, & my soul to take.  
No matter what, we'll be okay.'

'Everybody said that we would never last.  
And if they saw us, I bet they'd take it back.  
It doesn't matter what we do or what we say.  
Cuz it doesn't matter anyway!'

'No matter what, I got your back.  
I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that.  
I swear to God we'll be okay.  
And if we die, before we wake.  
I'll promise you forever, & my soul to take.'

'No matter what, we'll be okay...'

"I know we will," Deucalion said as he finished the long note. Zeke kissed his temple. "Nice choice, who was that one by? The acoustic version anyhow?"

"Papa Roach, they did an acoustic cover for that song. To tell the truth, I like it better than the original," Zeke admitted quietly.

"I agree pup," Deucalion replied & set down Zeke carefully. Zeke raised a questioning brow, confusing etched into his young, otherwise flawless features. Deucalion was quick to pick up Zeke bridal-style, once Zeke stopped flailing was he truely comfortable. They continued their trek through the woods.

"Dick," Zeke murmured & fake pouted.

"I did a dick move, doesn't necessarily mean I'm a dick," Deucalion informed. Zeke tried glaring at him but, as soon as his eyes met crystal blue did he fail.

"Doesn't necessarily mean your NOT a dick. Dick." Zeke said pointedly. Deucalion had to give him that one, "That's what-" Zeke was cut off by the press of soft lips to his, he melted under them.

"That's what I thought," Deucalion chuckled. Zeke gave him the finger in response before snuggling against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papa Roach - No Matter What (Acoustic)


	17. The Night of Our Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonights the night, the night when the witches gather. The Hale pack were hot on their trail, closing in on them. And nothing went as planned. Deucalion & Zeke have sexy time!

***

"Awwwww!" Stiles screamed, arms flailing as he ran the opposite direction of deranged Derek. Derek was bounding after the human on all fours, beta'd out. 'Thank God,' Zeke thought.

"Ethan, it's me!" Danny exclaimed as his boyfriend stocked towards him. Danny's back hit the tree as Ethan crept closer. Out of instinct he crossed his arms in front of his face & neck, watching from terrified eyes. Allison was firing arrows (non-lethal) at Scott, trying to slow him down. Lydia was hiding behind Allison, noticing Peter crouching to the side. Aiden soon joining him.

"Allison, Peter!" The strawberry blonde shierked. Allison turned just into time as Peter & Aiden lunged forward, she fired, striking both in the shoulder. They fell to the floor, whimpering ever so lightly. Zeke backed away at the sight, bumping into someone, he whizzed around. Two pairs of baby blue eyes met his brown, fear & confusion in them.

"Why isn't it working on them?" A witch hissed, catching the wolves attention.

"What did you do?" Zeke growled, flicking his wrist, claws visible. The witches snorted & rolled their eyes. "What did you do?!" He growled, only deeper, as if on the edge of an alpha.

"You attacked us, we were merely defending ourselves," a white dressed in all white said. Orange straight hair, cascaded down her shoulders, & back.

"No, we weren't, we came to ask for help," Deucalion responded. It was like Zeke's dream, but, it was a dream, nothing more. Right?

"Why should we help you?" Another one spat, she dressed in shades of brown. Zeke felt Isaac scoot closer to him, he could feel him trembling slightly.

"Because, one of you turned my mate, into a guy," Deucalion explained, calm & collected. Zeke & Isaac barely noticed the noise & disarray had ceased behind them. Granted everyone was beta'd out, no one was trying to kill anyone. All the witches turned to the youngest one, or looking one. She smiled sheepishly & took a few, small steps forward.

"He," *Zeke coughs*, "she tried attacking me."

"After you shot at Stiles, you nearly killed him with that energy blast or whatever the fuck that was!" Zeke exclaimed frustrated. The burnette shot Zeke a glare in which he happily returned, with crossed arms.

"Turn her back!" The orange haired witch said sternly. The young witch stepped forward, obviously not pleased the least bit. With a flick of her wrist, Zeke felt himself change. He felt his mohawk get taller, his chest heavier, legs slimmer, shoulders smaller, & waist shrink. He reopened his eyes, holding out shakey hands. Small, feminine, delicate girl hands. The bracelet loose around her wrist, Zeke inspected herself. Finding boobs, & her normal kind of guy-ish curves. Zeke smiled brightly, grabbing Deucalion's hands & pressing them to her chest.

"I'm female again! I have boobs!" She squealed overjoyed. Zeke looked around, blushing at her actions. Deucalion merely smiled, planting a kiss to her forehead.

***

They all drove back to Derek's loft. Everyone flopped down on the couches, chairs, & floor. Apologies were flying around the room, from everyone except Peter.

"Why exactly are you apologizing?" Stiles asked Derek, everyone stopped to look at the two. Derek sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, glaring at everyone.

"You could've gotten hurt, killed, & it would've been my fault," he muttered. Zeke sat up interested.

"So?" Stiles shrugged lamely.

"So? Stiles, your part of the pack," Derek stated. Stiles blinked multiple times, unsure if he heard him right. "Yes you moron, you're part of the pack." Stiles' brain slowly processed the new information.

"Okay," Stiles responded still dazed. Scott huffed a laugh, hiding it in Allison's hair. Isaac curled more into Zeke.

"Okay, long story short. Everyone apologizes, & everyones forgiven. Now, time for waffles!" Zeke summed up. They looked at her, brows raised. "What? Anytime is waffle time!" Everyone laughed, filling the loft with sounds of happiness.

***

Deucalion rented an apartment a few doors down from Peter. Zeke was even more overjoyed, & decided to go visit.

"Hey babe," Deucalion said softly. Zeke smiled energetically before stepping inside. Deucalion's scent was everywhere, it was like an aphrodisiac to Zeke, overriding her senses. Deucalion placed his hands on her waist, pulling her back to his chest. He peppered kisses along the side of her neck, she tilited her head allowing him more access to the expansion of skin.

"Am I ready?" Zeke asked, Deucalion's canines scraped against the colum of her neck. A moan escaped her lips, echoing into the quietness of the apartment. Deucalion ground against her, sucking a dark mark on her neck.

"I don't know, are you?" He purred, the words rolling off his tongue in the most teasing mannor possible. Zeke groaned in annoyance before shoving Deucalion down on the couch. He merely folded his arms behind his head, watching Zeke intently. She hated seeing the amusement dancing in his blue eyes, she wanted to prove to him she was more than an inexperienced girl. 'You are much more than that Zeke. You don't have to prove anything.'

Zeke's eyes darkened in want, "But, I want to Duke." She purred seductively, it sent blood down to Deucalion's groin. He propped himself up on his elbows, watching as Zeke slid between his legs. Parting them as wide as possible, the pulling not helping, Deucalion groaned. "What do you want me to do?" Zeke asked. Deucalion's eyes flew open, ones he did not know he closed, when he felt something trailing over his jeans.

"Any- anything you want," he said, voice husky. A shudder shot through Zeke, making her ache for Deucalion; on her, in her, even on top of her would do. Zeke clumsily unbuttoned Deucalion's jeans, she sat on his lap. Somehow maneuvering herself to where her hands rested on his thighs, Deucalion's breath hitched. "Please..." he murmured just as Zeke pressed her mint covered ChapStick lips to his. Zeke slowly pushed down his jeans, hands trailing down his slight hairy legs. Deucalion bit his lip, canine pucturing his bottom lip. Zeke lapped at the droplet of blood.

"Hun, you're soo hot when I tease you," Zeke murmured against Deucalion's ear. She nipped at his lobe, sucking it into her mouth. Deucalion growled when cold air hit his throbbing erection, he was fully erect. It bobbed as Zeke pulled down the rest of his boxers, it lightly slapped her stomach, making her blush. Deucalion gripped the back of Zeke's hair, he was thankful she laid it flat, gave him better grip. He smashed his lips to hers, sloppy, but passionate.

"Please..." Deucalion whinned as he pulled away. Zeke touched her forehead, sighing before opening her eyes to look at Deucalion's pained face.

Zeke gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Alright." Zeke spit in her hand before wrapping it around Deucalion's shaft, she experimentally gave a light tug. Her eyes watching every emotion Deucalion's face made.

"More, please." Deucalion whimpered, his hips lightly bucking forward. Zeke leaned forward, head resting on his shoulder as she began to stroke him. Picking up a rythm as she went, sometimes being straight forward, or throwing in a twist of her wrist. "Fuck, yes!" Deucalion moaned & threw his head back, he thrusted up, meeting every one of Zeke's down strokes. His hands gripped her hips, bruising them as he fucked her hand. Zeke watched mezmerized at the sight of her making Deucalion come apart; the noises he made, the things he'd say, the fucking up into her clenched fist. Besides hearing Deucalion's heart race, she could feel his pulse through his cock.

"Babe?" Zeke questioned as she increased tempo. Deucalion leaned forward, now resting his head on her shoulder. He bucked up harder, breath coming out in quick pants as he felt his stomach & groin tighten.

"Zeke! Fuck yes! I'm gonna- Zeke!" Deucalion bit her shoulder, holding in a lustful howl. Zeke squeezed the base of Deucalion's cock, & balls, maximizing the orgasm. Deucalion came, coating Zeke's shirt, hand, & his own lap, & stomach. He fell back against the couch, eyes half lidded. Zeke looked at her cum covered hand, wondering what it tasted like. She gave an experimentally lick to her index finger, the salty, tangy, taste hit her tongue. She actually liked the taste, & consistancy.

"Oh," Zeke blushed when she realized Deucalion had been watching.

"Mmmm," he purred from the back of his throat. She blushed, giving him a kiss before disappearing into the bathroom. Deucalion could faintly hear the faucet turn on, then off, Zeke returned with a wet rag. Zeke already cleaned herself off, well her hand, her shirt would need to be washed so she returned in just her bra. Deucalion's eyes widened at his girlfriend's undressed state. Zeke kneeled in front of Deucalion, cleaning off his stomach, then taking Deucalion's deflating organ gingerly in her grasp. She knew it was oversensitive at this time & was careful as she wiped away the now drying cum. Zeke tucked Deucalion away before leaving once more, this time to the kitchen...


	18. Beaches, Smoothies, & Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the beach! Zeke meets an unlikely friend. Deucalion questions some of Zeke's choices.

~Two Weeks Later~ 11:20 A.M.

"C'mon Stiles! It's a three hour drive!" Derek barked as he leaned against his Camaro. Ethan, Aiden, & Danny sighed, shaking their heads in disapproval. Scott was rummaging through Stiles Jeep for sunblock, Allison dug through her bag, finding her baby blue, white poka dot sunglasses. Lydia careful painted her nails a deep red, Isaac talked casually with Peter & Zeke.

"You guys ready?" Scott's mom asked.

"If Stiles would hurry up!" Aiden answered annoyed. Chris grumbled something before forcefully shoving an umbrella into his SUV, the sudden noise made Zeke jump. Deucalion calmed her, resting a hand on her lower back.

"Stiles!" His dad called. Things shattering came from withing the Stilinski residence before Stiles appeared.

"See! Only a few minutes!" He said smiling. He jogged to his Jeep & slammed the driver side door shut, causing the werewolves to flinch. "C'mon guys, don't got all day!" He exclaimed, beeping the horn repeatedly. Zeke, & all three Hales' shot him a death glare.

***

Deucalion, for some odd reason, WANTED to ride with Zeke's parents, & Zeke was in too good of a mood to argue. They just sat quietly in the back, Deucalion stared out the window in deep thought, Zeke was too caught up in her music to even think about looking into his mind. She just closed her eyes. Pictures dancing over her eyelids.

'Put on your war paint.'

'You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down.  
Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground.  
We are the jack-o-lanterns in July.  
Setting fire to the sky.  
Here it comes, this rising tide.  
So come on.' Zeke startled when an arm rested on her shoulders, she smiled & without opening her eyes, leaned into the warm body. Deucalion stared down at Zeke, her face creaseless, peaceful. 'I love you.' Zeke blinked & looked at Deucalion, once again getting lost in his eyes.

"I love you too," she murmured. Deucalion's stomach flipped as if she was his first crush, first REAL girlfriend. And she was. Zeke turned her gaze to her parents in the passenger, & driver seat. Their faces contorted into multiple expressions. She ignored them.

'Put on your war paint.'

'Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies.  
Silver clouds with grey lining.'

'So we can take the world back from a heart attack.  
One maniac at a time we will take it back.  
You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start.  
So dance alone to the beat of your heart.'

'Hey young blood.  
Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix.  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix.  
Wearing our vintage misery  
No, I think it looked a little better on me.  
I'm gonna change you like a remix.  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix.' Zeke listened to the song & her mate's heart, it was slowing down as he fell asleep. She leaned away, & pulled Deucalion until he rested on her. He smiled against her shirt before throwing arms lazily around her. Zeke draped her arms around his lower back, pulling up his shirt slightly to run her fingers over the smooth, warm skin underneath. He purred, the vibrations passing to Zeke.

'Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks.  
Get hitched, make a career out of robbing banks.  
Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks.  
"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass.

'So we can take the world back from a heart attack.  
One maniac at a time we will take it back.  
You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start.  
So dance alone to the beat of your heart.' She pulled Deucalion's shirt down, running her hands up over the fabric before carding her fingers through his dirty blonde hair. Deucalion's sleeping form sighed in full blown bliss. She nuzzled his hair, inhaling deeply, strawberry shampoo filling her nose.

'Hey young blood.  
Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix.  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix.  
Wearing our vintage misery.  
No, I think it looked a little better on me.  
I'm gonna change you like a remix.  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix.'

'Put on your war paint.

[4x]  
'The war is won.  
Before it's begun.  
Release the doves.  
Surrender love.'

(Wave the white flag!)

'Hey young blood.  
Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix.  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix.  
Wearing our vintage misery.  
No, I think it looked a little better on me.  
I'm gonna change you like a remix.  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix.'

'Hey young blood.  
Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix.  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix.

'Put on your war paint.'

~2:10 P.M.~

"We're here!" Stiles yelled, dragging out the 'e'. Zeke growled out the window for him to shut up, he snapped his mouth shut. But, it was too late, he already rudely woken up Deucalion. He grumbled as he sat up, scratching his head. Eyes still hazed over with sleep, & red from lack of it.

"Sorry, I was going to let you sleep longer but, Stiles-" He held up a hand.

"It's quite all right, you would've had to wake me up regardless," he said yawning.

"Well yea, but not as rude, or abrupt," Zeke retorted. Deucalion snorted, & playfully pushed her before climbing out the car. Zeke stepped out on the other side, watching as her lanky boyfriend stretched his lean frame.

"C'mon, let's go. Danny & Aiden found a great spot near the water, & rocks," Peter said delightful. Zeke nodded in his direction as she pulled their stuff out the trunk.

***

The Hale pack walked in a huge group down the boardwalk, girls tried their hand at flirting with the guys, only to be shut down by 'I have a girlfriend,' or 'I have a boyfriend.' Zeke stayed close to her parents, or Deucalion.

"Hey, what's a pretty girl like you doing with a guy like that?" A guy asked Zeke. She followed his gaze to Stiles since she was walking closest to him.

"He's not my boyfriend. He is though," she corrected, thumb pointing in the direction of Deucalion. The guy's expression went to 'wtf?' But, he was persistant, Zeke would give him that.

"Oh? You go for older guys, I see. Well how about you drop that sucker & date a real man?" The guy smiled charmingly. Zeke's wolf growled at the rival male for disrespecting her mate.

"That sounds nice. Know any?" She sneered. He was about to punch her, Zeke could tell but, not before Derek, Peter, Isaac, Scott, & Deucalion were their.

"I suggest you back off. Right guys?" Derek asked, looking to his pack from his peripheral vision. Scott nodded, Peter shot the guy a devious smirk. Isaac, & Deucalion growled low, & menacing. The guys eyes darted to all them, sizing them up separately.

He leaned into Derek's space, "And if I don't?" Suprise flashed in Derek's eyes momentarily, not ready for a fight. Zeke stepped between them, people watched as they pasted off. Zeke wrapped her fist in the guy's shirt.

"They, aren't much trouble for you. Me on the other hand, will beat the shit out of you." The guy must've seen the fire in Zeke's eyes, he gulped. "Beat it," she shoved him back, he tripped & scrambled away.

"Damn," Scott breathed only to earn a disapproving look from his mom. "Sorry."

"Let's go!" Allison whinned as she tugged Scott's arm. Chris snorted & rolled his eyes.

"No one said you had to go," Peter murmured as he knocked shoulders with the hunter. Chris shot the oldest Hale his own signature death glare, only to see a sly smirk crossing the beta's lips.

***

"Finally, what took yah' so long?" Danny asked as he hugged Zeke.

"Long story short, I wanted to beat some guys ass," she said easy breezey. Danny rolled his eyes before smiling his dimple smile. He released her, to go help Ethan spread out towels, & blankets.

"Everyone put on sunblock?" Scott's mom asked. Scott blushed embarrassed, & hid his face in Allison's hair. She smiled & patted his shoulder. Stiles, & Aiden grew antsy.

"Go to the water. You two act like your five, no one needs to hold your hands!" Derek said, a few girls passing by admired him, & chuckled. Stiles neck, face, & ear tips flushed pink. They made a dash to the ocean, Scott & Isaac followed soon after. The rest sat & ate, everyone happy for the company.

"So, how do you like being a werewolf so far?" Chris asked Zeke. She sipped her soda before answering.

"It's really great, except the intense hearing. Kinda hurts when the bells ring & I'm standing too close, but I'll survive," she responded. The hunter smiled warmly at the beta. "Though if I was still human, it wouldn't be bad I guess." She continued with a shrug.

"What's wrong with being human?" Danny asked sarcastically offened.

"Getting sick, slow healing," Zeke said flatly. Deucalion stood up & opened the cooler, he fished out two sodas. He tossed one to Zeke who thanked him with a toothy smile.

"And how is your guys relationship going?" Ethan asked. Zeke tensed at the question. Deucalion seemed at perfect ease, not even flinching.

"Great. Once I'm positive Zeke is ready, we will complete the bonding process fully," he spoke popping the tab of his Dr.Pepper.

"We already did that." Ethan said making Danny blush. He punched Ethan in the arm, Ethan fake whimpered & rubbed his arm.

"And full bonding entails?" Zeke's parents asked. Even Scott's mom, & Stiles' dad knew what the bonding entailed.

"Uh... we'd rather not say," Zeke muttered. Her dad looked to Mr.Argent. Chris looked to Zeke.

"It involves... mating..." he said pausing occasionally. All the wolves smelt the anger come from them.

"Duke, can we uh, go to the boardwalk?" Zeke asked quickly. He nodded, & pulled her up with him. Zeke had on black bikini bottoms & a Cali's muscle tee on. She tied her army hightops, & caught up with Deucalion as he walked away.

***

"Oh, don't tell my parents or anyone. But, I booked up a hotel, we'll be staying for two weeks," Zeke said to Deucalion as they stopped at a Surf's City. He looked at his girlfriend with a crazed expression. "Well, Derek & Peter know. No one else."

"How'd you-" Zeke raised a hand.

"I know people. Yah' know, connections," she said in a monotone. Deucalion was sure he didn't want to know. 'Yea, you really don't,' Zeke thought.

"Hello, may I take your order?" The female cashier asked. Her eyes a light gray, hair jet black as it cascaded down her shoulders. Skin pale.

"Yes, one large mango smoothie, & one large strawberry banana smoothie." Deucalion answered. 'You know me too well.' 'I'm suppose to," he responded.

"Here you go!" She said peppily as she handed Zeke their smoothies.

"Thank you, by the way, I love your bubbly personality & your eyes!" Zeke answered back with the same bubbliness.

"Here. This is an invitation to a night club, bring whoever you want, just kepp them in line. And tell 'em Valerie sent yah'," the girl slipped Zeke a card. She nodded as she looked over the card.

"Okay, see yah' tonight Valerie?" Zeke questioned. The girl nodded with a smile, her canines seemed more pointed then most humans but, eh. Deucalion gave Zeke a sideways glance but, she just pecked him on the cheek. Ignoring others looks of disapproval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fall Out Boy - The Phoenix


	19. A Lil' Striptease Never Hurt Anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out on the town, or boardwalk in this case. Deucalion & Zeke have fun with a vampire couple Robert & Valerie. Zeke's wolf is scratching the surface, marks Deucalion, & makes sure everyone can see it.

~Later That Night~ 10:10 P.M.

"So, you just met this girl & she invited you two to some shady ass night club?" Ethan asked in total shock.

"She more or less invited Zeke, I just so happened to be there," Deucalion pointed out. Aiden flopped down on Zeke's & Deucalion's bed.

"C'mon lil' bro, what's the problem?" He asked teasingly. Ethan glowered at his older brother. Granted Ethan was younger, he was more of the brains out of the two.

Ethan cocked a brow, "Did you not hear me Aiden? Just met a girl, who invited Zeke, to a shady night club. Does that not seem the least bit suspisious?"

"Maybe she was just being nice," Scott butted in, earning glares from both twins.

"Well if it's suspisious, we should go check it out," Isaac offered.

"After all, our job & life pretty much is a supernatural mess, or adventure. Either or really," Stiles added.

"I'd think it would be fun," Peter commented. Derek looked at him unamused.

"Your little opinion, is just that, an opinion. And like an opinion, it must be asked for, & last time I checked, no one asked for yours," Derek said. Scott & Stiles snickered.

"But, nephew, it can also be input, & last time I checked, someone's input... doesn't always need to be asked for," Peter said grinning from ear-to-ear. The Aiden & Allison smiled in approval. 

"And besides, that's completely irrelevant to the situation at hand," Ethan said. Derek nodded in agreement. Zeke walked in the middle of the room, hands up.

"Okay, I wish pack meetings went like this," everyone cocked a brow, "All the talking, the communicating. Yah' know, for a wolf pack, we're horrible at communication. It's usually either; Derek making commands, or Scott arguing with Derek about the commands he orders," Zeke continued. Isaac sat up, truly interested with what Zeke had to say.

"Go on," he said without thought. Zeke met his eyes, nodding.

"Granted I barely know this girl, & YOU don't know her at all; why the hell not? I mean, c'mon, we're still kids. Even you Derek, we're kids, we need to have fun, hell we crave that shit. We crave love, affection, we crave things. And lately, we've been neglecting it." Zeke paused, "Ethan, I know going isn't the brightest thing to do but, why not? We've been through hell & back together, it's made us stronger, closer as a pack, even when we did want to rip each others throats out," Derek nodded sheepishly. "So I say, let's live for today, cuz we may not wake tomorrow!"

***

The pack walked in a tight circle, warding off outsiders, mostly just drunk people or the occasional werewolf. Zeke led the way, memorizing the directions exactly.

"Down here," she said quietly, a stairway coming into view. They all hurried down the steps, a door was right at the bottom, two giantic bouncers at the doors. They looked down at Zeke, black beady eyes boring into her soul. "Yes, Valerie invited us." Zeke held out the card between two fingers, like a smoker with a cigarette. They nodded, holding open the doors as they entered.

"Shit, this place is- fuck!" Isaac said looking around. Bright glowing violet, & turquoise eyes stared at the pack. Fangs clicking, hissing rising from the party goers. Most of them had friendly smiles on their faces, one guy stared at Zeke without her knowing. She was transfixed on everything else. The strobe lights, fog machines, poles scattered througout the dance floor, the glow sticks, the smells, & this neon paint covering the floors, walls, & others' bodies.

"Let's dance!" Danny yelled over the crowd, & music. Everyone dispersed, every human having a wolf accompaning them. Deucalion followed as Zeke darted through the crowd. Zeke waved high & smiled at gray eyes, flects of violet in them.

"You made it!" Valerie exclaimed as she grabbed Zeke's upperarms.

"Of course, this place is the shit. Oh, & Valerie, I'd like you to meet Deucalion, he's my bf!" Zeke said back. Deucalion smiled & held out a hand, Valerie shook it.

"Congrats wolf," she said. "This is my bf, Robert," she said over the crowd. A lanky male, a inch or two short than Deucalion emerged from the shadows. He wore all black like Derek, eyes glowing a fierce turquoise, fangs out. His hair draped over half his face, ends dyed white, he swished it to the side. Robert smirked down at Zeke, fang slightly putruding.

"Hi, your the wolf Valerie's told me about. She was sooo excited to finally see & meet one, your kinds rare," he said, voice deep, he seemed to have an accent. 'German?' Zeke questioned silently.

"My kind?" She questioned. He nodded.

"Yes, a wolf who has no problem with vampires," he clarified. Zeke made the 'oh' face.

"Well, sterotypes piss me off, & Valerie here, is too nice to be mean to," Zeke said beaming. Valerie chuckled, a light blush creeping into her cheeks.

"So, wanna go somewhere more private?" Rob asked casually, his eyes scanning over the crowd. Zeke glanced up at Deucalion, he shrugged. "Right, follow me then," he dragged out slowly. Valerie interlaced their fingers as they walked, Deucalion dropped a hand to the small of Zeke's back. Pads of his fingers pressing into the dip, causing Zeke's eyes to glow a bright electric blue.

"So, this private room?" Deucalion asked Rob. Rob gave him a nod over his shoulder, a fang glistening as a red strobe light sweeped over his face.

"Yes, I own this place. The room we're heading to is my study slash lounging area," he explained as he reached out a hand, the pads of his fingers pushing open the door. "Please, come in." Zeke smiled toothy at Rob as she followed after Deucalion.

"Nice set up you got here," she said. The rug was a deep blood red, the walls soild black, drapes hung randomly, a stage that separated into two towards the end each had their own poles. 'Oh great, more poles,' Zeke thought. Deucalion snorted. They all took a seat on on a leather couch.

"Well, I'm bored. Aren't you Zeke?" Valerie asked as she clasped her hands in her lap. She wore a white tanktop with Rob's leather jacket over it, with neon pink fish nets, a short black skirt with white ruffles on the bottom, & pink, & white poka dotted steletos. Zeke nodded slightly, seeing something dance behind Valerie's eyes. "Have you ever done a striptease?" Zeke went doe eyed, mouth slightly opened, & blushing.

"Valerie, Zeke is only, what sixteen?" Rob asked.

"I'm fourteen," Zeke corrected. Rob nodded.

"She's fourteen & shy at that, of course she doesn't know how. But, would you like to try?' Rob asked.

"Uh?" Zeke said. Deucalion tensed, the movement attracting Rob's eyes.

"How about you Deucalion? Ever tried a lil' striptease?" Rob asked mockingly. Deucalion knew he was trying to piss him off, he felt a hand tighten around his wrist. Deucalion leaned forward, a devious smile crossing his lips.

"No but, I'm willing to try it. Sounds like fun," he looked to Zeke. Her heart increased, & he could smell her anxiousness. Rob stood with amazing speed, he snatched Deucalion's wrist & dragged him behind the curtains. Zeke's mind could barely process anything that just recently happened. All she knew was; Deucalion's going to strip for her. Zeke startled when multi-colored lights flickered, they danced around the stage. The curtains drew back, Rob was on the left side, closest to Valerie, Deucalion the right, closest to Zeke. By the way Rob as his hip tilted with a hand resting on it, he seems to have done this before. Deucalion on the other hand stood as he normally does, hands at his side, maybe one in his pocket.

"C'mon! I'm bored!" Valerie said, hands cup around her mouth, amplifing her high voice. Rob smirked as her as he stepped into the light, he slowly, ever so slowly unzipped his jacket. Making sure each tooth waa heard unclicking, he shrugged it off his shoulders, letting it pile around him. A song, a slow song came on, perfect for THIS occasion. Deucalion watched Rob's movements closely, then to Zeke who was staring at him. Deucalion smirked confidently as he took a step into the light, hands already unbuttoning his shirt. He saw Zeke's tongue flicker over her lips, her pupils dilated.

"Please," Zeke whimpered like a love struck puppy. Deucalion tossed his shirt behind him, rolling his shoulders, & cracking his knuckles. The movement causing muscles to contract with each one, salvia pooled in Zeke's mouth. Deucalion slipped out his shoes, & struted down his stage, hand out & wrapping around the pole. Zeke involuntarily leaned forward in her seat, hands supporting her head. Her eyes flickered to Rob & Valerie, Rob was pretty much dry humping the shit out of Valerie.

"Zeke," Deucalion purred seductively. Zeke's heart skipped a beat. She watched, eyes hazed over with love as her mate slowly jumped up, wrapping slender, denim covered legs around the pole, he slid down slowly. Zeke bit her lip, her wolf howling in appreciation. Deucalion had his legs folded under him, straddling the pole. He new how to move, just a few twist, turns, swish of his hips, & spinning around a pole would have Zeke bursting at the seams.

"Duke," Zeke said in a hushed whisper. He heard the desperatation lacing in her words, he liked teasing her. He was waiting for her to jump his bones. Deucalion stood, letting his pelvis thrust forward slightly before straightening himself up. The music dropped to a low, steady beat, Deucalion rocked his hips side to side. Eyes locked on Zeke's as she drooled over him, his gaze unnerving. Zeke squirmed in her seat. He drug his feet as he neared Zeke, five feet from her. The tempo picked up, Deucalion decided to show Zeke what he really could do. He bent his legs before leaning back, pulling his abdominal muscles tight. Deucalion stopped leaning back once his hands touched the floor behind him, his back arched up & off the floor. He pushed off the floor with a foot, slowly raising his legs until they were directly over him. Doing a hand stand. Zeke whimpered, claws digging into her palms. Deucalion tumbled backwards, but quickly launched himself forward, Zeke squeaked at the sudden action. Deucalion looked down at his mate, an arm & leg on either side of her, eyes glowing a bright red.

"Hey babe," he said, voice husky & sending shivers down Zeke's spine.

"Duke- please," she whimpered pawing at his sides. He chuckled.

"Please what?" He asked teasingly. Zeke's wolf growled, wanting to prove herself alpha female. Zeke growled aloud, claws extended as well as her fangs. She dug them into Deucalion's sides, pulling him close before piecing their lips together. Deucalion snarled against the kiss, legs straddling Zeke's thighs.

She pulled away, tongue swiping over her lips, tasting him, "Mine." That one word riled up Deucalion's wolf.

"All yours," he breathed. Zeke attacked Deucalion's neck, suck dark marks, & biting harshly at the skin. He pushed futher into the assault, panting lightly.

Zeke pressed her nose to Deucalion's neck, "Your my bitch." Deucalion heard the smugness in her tone & nipped at her ear, Zeke hissed & sucked a huge mark on Deucalion's collarbone. They pulled away, Zeke's claws disappeared but, she kept her fingers tangled in Deucalion's soft locks.

"Woah, someone's possessive!" Valerie said. Rob hooted. Deucalion smiled as he pressed his forehead to Zeke's, she flipped them off.

"Leta go back to the dance floor. Friends probably lookin' for yah'," Rob said casually as of nothing happened. Zeke groaned in annoyance but, reluctantly followed her new friends.


	20. Arrangements Renewed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old nemisis of Zeke lives. She wanted to kill herself when this "arrangement" started. She leaves Deucalion & the whole pack in the dark, so to speak.

***

"Woah! Woah! Break it up!" Rob shouted at Aiden, & a vampire. Both snarling, & growling at one another.

"Lydia, control you're boyfriend!" Zeke yelled. Lydia looked up, unfased by the sight before her. "God dammit!" Zeke stepped in front of Aiden, growling like an alpha. Aiden whimpered & backed away, terror in his eyes & werewolf features.

"Thank you Zeke. Now you, new born, what the hell happened?" Rob asked sternly, he looked down his nose at the kid vampire. He kept his gaze on the floor, cowarding. "Answer me, new born!"

"He- I tried hitting on the red head sure- I had no idea they were mated- it won't happen again Sir," he muttered quickly, his fangs clicking away.

"Is this true?" Rob asked turning on the heel of his feet to Aiden.

"Somewhat, I warned him to back off, after telling him she was my mate. He didn't listen," Aiden managed to growl out. Zeke gripped the back of the beta's neck, holding him back, Aiden whimpered his submission.

"You lied. You're banished from this club, guys!" Rob called. A bouncer slung the kicking & screaming kid vampire over his shoulder, & left without any difficulty. "You did a fantastic job defusing the situation, Alpha Zeke." Zeke's wolf howled at the title, loving it.

"Everyone, this is Valerie the girl who invited us here, & Robert, her boyfriend," Deucalion said introducing them. Rob shook each of their hands, Valerie hugged them.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Robert, call me Rob for short, everyone does," he said laid back.

"Hey you! Mutts!" A vampire hooted. Zeke barely held back Derek in time, Allison asisted Lydia with Aiden, & Ethan just glared. "C'mon buttmunchers!" More vampires mocked. Isaac & Scott made their way towards them, beta'd out.

"Duke, watch Derek... Peter, help him," Zeke called over her shoulder as she followed her boys.

"Hey, look the bitch of the pack!" A vampire said as Zeke dragged her boys back. She whizzed her head in their direction, eyes glowing blue. She snarled & sprang forward, knocking the vamp to the floor. Punches were flying, teeth snapping were heard from the other side of the club. Other vampires finally managed to pry Zeke off, her mohawk a mess, one of the female vampires fixed it for her, while a male vampire tugged her clothes back into place.

"Thank you very much," Zeke said to them. She glared at the thrashing vampire, his friends barely able to control him.

"Roy, get him outta here," Rob said arms crossed. And like that, he was gone. "Sorry about that, some vampires still don't like the whole treaty thing. Mostly younger vamps, you would think they want peace but, apparently not, usually elders support the idea. Since they witnessed the wars between our kind, dark times for our kinds. All the useless blood shed, & for what? To elimate the other? We don't even use the same food source." Zeke listened intently.

"Zeke, can we go?" Danny asked quietly.

"If you guys want to. Thank you Rob, & Valerie for inviting us. It was a great time," Allison said shaking their hands. They smiled brightly. "C'mon Scott." Scott fell in line with her as she walked away, arm draping across her shoulders.

~2:00 A.M.~

Deucalion rolls over as he feels the warm body beside him shift. He cracks open an eye, finding Zeke sitting up, & pulling on her shoes.

"Babe," he yawns, "why you up so early?" Zeke startles, her mind on other things, things Deucalion can't hear.

"I'll be back in a few hours. There's... something I gotta do," she murmured running her fingers through his hair. Deucalion sat up apprehensive, Zeke was returning to her old ways, when him & her were enemies. She put up her walls, even a mental block for him, & he couldn't smell anything off with her. In fact, she didn't have any emotion, her heart giving away nothing.

"Can I go?" Deucalion asked casually.

"No." Zeke shut her eyes tightly, knowing she messed up by answering way to quickly. "No, you can't. It's a private matter." She said trying to recover, but it didn't work, Deucalion's scent was going from worry to rage, annoyance.

"Zeke. Tell. Me." He commanded sternly, his voice inching closer to an alpha's. She sat up quickly.

"Nothing, it's none of your concern. Just go back to bed," Zeke said defiantly. Deucalion did a double take, Zeke never argued. "Duke, trust me. I'll be back before you can say, I miss you." She smiled, Deucalion saw the falsness in it. But, he didn't stop her, just watched as the door closed.

"I miss you..."

~Main Street~

Zeke pulled Derek's jacket tighter around her, zipping it up, & stuffing her hands in the pockets. It was freezing out, she may be warmer than humans but, she still got goosebumps walking around. 'And to think, yesterday was 90°,' she thought smirking. It faded when she remember exactly WHY she was out here in the first place.

"It's for the pack, for Derek, Peter, Scott, Stiles... for Isaac," she muttered, reminding herself. "Protect the pack. No matter what the cost..." Zeke stepped into the secluded bar. Hidden between a t-shirt shop, & a smoke shop. She sat at the table He told her to after Deucalion fell asleep last night. Zeke had winced at his voice over the phone, she nearly dropped it when she froze in fear.

***FlashBack*** 12:40 P.M. Hotel Room

The rest of the pack went to their designated hotelrooms. Zeke ran her fingers through her mate's hair, smiling down at him. She kicked off her shoes, ready to climb in when her phone vibrated. She glared at it but, answered it & made her way to the bathroom. Zeke eased up onto the sink, putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello, this is Zeke speaking. How may I be of service to you this fine night?" She asked, not even bothering to check the number.

"Zeke, child. How I missed you, & all the memories we had," the voice purred. Zeke went doe eyed, heart accelerating, she froze. Zeke snapped back, barely catching the phone before it smashed into the floor. She pulled it against her, chest heaving, breathing erratic. She breathed slowly, listening to Deucalion's breathing to calm her own.

"I t- though you were dead," she whispered. "What do you want?"

" I want to... renew our old arrangement, in return, I don't... hurt the Isaac kid," His voice low, & menacing. Zeke wanted to cry, she bit back tears. Of rage & fear. A light went off in her head.

"I'm a wolf now. I will kill you," she sneered. He laughed on the other end.

"As. Am. I. An alpha in fact, I highly doubt you're beta can kill me. So, be at St. Richard's bar, at two. I'll be waiting, oh, & if you decide not to show... Isaac will be kibbles n' bits." The *click* signalled to Zeke He hung up. Zeke cried for five minutes before returning to bed.

***End***

Zeke drummed her fingers against the table out of fear. He found her, He could kill her, He could do anything He pleased to her. She had no choice. With Him she never did. He finally arrived, taking a seat across from her. Zeke stared at the table, feeling his brown eyes burning with pleasure.

"Nice to see you again. It's been what? Three years, ah yes, you were eleven then," He spoke first. Zeke growled, allowing her eyes to momentarily flash bright blue. "You are so pretty."

"Let's just get this over with," Zeke said agitated. His eyes flash red.

"Watch it beta. I call the shots but, I suppose you have a point." He stood, leading her to a room.

***

Tears stung Zeke's eyes, she bit her bottom lip barely stopping a scream. He was relentless, just thrusting into her with abandonment as He came closer to his own bliss. Zeke covered her face with a pillow, waiting, but instead He pulled out, flipped her over. She looked up at Him, He smiled before gripping her hips & sliding back in slowly.

"Bet your boyfriend can't fuck you like I can, right babe?" He hissed, lips ghosting over the shell of Zeke's ear. A chill ran through her, goosebumps appeared.

"I hate you." Zeke growled as she tried pushing Him away. He only grew angrier, He gripped her wrists, crushing them completely. He laid a trail of kisses on Zeke's neck, nipping her collarbone.

"Sweetheart," He said seductively. Zeke was disgusted & bit His hand, He pulled away, eyes alpha red. Zeke's wolf retreated. He slashed up her stomach, chest, & sides. "Fine, be that way bitch." Zeke's heart pounded in her chest as He flipped her again, her stomach pressing flat against the bed. He rammed inside her, knot & all. Her scream muffled by His hand, losing most movement, He jabbed with short, strong thrusts. She whimpered quietly, hand still pressed to her mouth. Finally, she dropped her head as she felt the knot expand. It hurt so bad, but, anything for Isaac. He groaned, & moaned as He ground His hips down hard against Zeke's. It stopped growing, Zeke had to remain stuck to this dick for at least another twenty minutes.

***

His knot deflated enough to where He could pull out, cum leaking from Zeke's sore, abused hole. Tears dried on her cheeks, she went to shower before returning for her clothes. He rested His head on a hand, propping it up, a smirk crossing His face.

"Tighter than I remember," he sneered. Zeke glared at Him, her eyes blood shot.

"Fuck off monster," she replied fixing her shorts. Zeke was glad that she secretly had her tubes tied when her & Him started this little, "arrangement". She reached for the door knob, curling her fingers around it as she turned it.

"I'll be calling you soon," He called. Zeke held back a snarl & left...


	21. For Once...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeke tells Jackson who 'He' is & the special qualities His pack holds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson learns he likes Zeke more than he thought.
> 
> P.S This chapter revolves around Zeke & Jackson.

~Three Months Later~

Jackson returned to live in Beacon Hills, & lived with Zeke for the time being. The pack noticed how jumpy she'd gotten, she zoned out a lot. Ever since the bezch this happen & they don't know why. Deucalion is in the dark as well. He sometimes finds Zeke covered in bruises or smelling off, & sometimes he can smell blood, but Zeke tells him to brush it off. But he doesn't, & it worries him.

~Saurday~ 7:23 P.M.

"You don't think... that the wolf..." Lydia began only to be overpowered by tears. Aiden hugged her close to his chest, petting her hair.

"I'm sorry Lydia but, that's the only thing, 'her innocence' can be," Peter said past a vicious growl.

"We already know His scent! I say we find Him, kill Him!" Isaac growled, the thought of someone hurting Zeke, especially in that way, brough out his wolf. Peter slipped on his coat, not even bothering to wait for Derek's desicion. Derek walked behind them, looking over his shoulder. Aiden cleared his throat, all eyes on him.

"I- I- Zeke's been smelling different. Besides the other wolf, she smells-" the words caught in his throat.

Ethan sighed, stepping forward, "What my brother is trying to say is, Zeke... she smells human, as if never turned..." Derek leaned against the wall, teeth elongated, claws gripping the corner of said wall, cracking the concrete.

"Watch her, don't let her out your sight for a second. After we alert Deucalion, & kill this wolf. We'll return." They left. Danny was shaking, a few tears falling before Ethan pulled his head to his shoulder, letting him cry. Jackson leaned against the staircase, eyes sweeping over the three couples, Stiles sat criss cross in front of Scott, & Allison. 'Why'd I even come back? I'm no longer pack,' he thought sourly before walking upstairs. Jackson walked into a room, closing the door fairly loud, loud enough to where a spooked Zeke jumped. She fell from her chair, yelping as her rump made contact with the cold floor. 'Still sore,' she thought.

"Shit, sorry Zeke. You alright?" Jackson asked swooping down besides her. Zeke scooted back, looking at him like a foreign object. Jackson holds out steady hands, "It's me, just Jackson. Remember? I'm not gonna hurt you. C'mon, can you stand?" She nodded, placing trembling hands in his own, pulling her up.

"Why?" Zeke asked staring at his chest. Jackson raised a brow, a light going off.

"My fathe- stepfather got a job offer, good pay. Had to go..." Zeke shook her head, pulling away. Jackson tried reaching for her, he was losing her, he already lost Lydia, & his real parents. 'Not her too,' he thought, his hands wrapped around her upper arms. Squeezing too hard, & pulling a whimper from her. Jackson retracted his hands immediately, bowing his head, looking ashamed.

"It's- I'm fine, really. It's just... I'd thought you'd never come back," Zeke said, zoning out. Jackson's brows furrowed in confusion, 'I thought she hated me?' He pushed the thought aside.

"C'mon, sleep for now. You'll need it," he said, resting a hand gingerly on her shoulder. She allowed herself to follow, sliding under the sheets. Jackson didn't hesitate to climb in for reasons unknown to him, he was careful to wrap an arm around Zeke, it felt right. Zeke arched into the touch, it soothing her. Jackson only touched, & held Lydia this itimately. 'Only her,' the thought flashed through his head. Zeke already drifted off to sleep. Jackson's grip tightened on her when her breathing quickened, he soothed her, running a hand over her arm. Jackson swore only to hold Lydia like this. For once, Jackson lied to himself.

~9:45 P.M.~

Jackson carried Zeke downstairs without disturbing her peaceful slumber. She awoke just as Derek took her from his arms, they fell limp to his sides, he considered them useless for the time being. His wolf growling at the way Derek brushed his finger through her hair, or when he cupped her face. Jackson realized how un-Derek was being, nice, kind, gentle, wasn't Derek.

"Zeke, we took care of that wolf. He will no longer hurt you-" Zeke sprang from his arms, eyes scanning, & landing on Deucalion. He was slumped over, sadness etched into his features.

"Ugh, you need to keep you nose out of stuff that doesn't concern you! You fucked it up! Now we're all gonna die!" She yelled, pointing a finger like an accuser. She bolted out the loft, Jackson on her heels. She made it to the park as it poured rain, Jackson managed to snag her wrist. Pulling her against his chest in a bone breaking grip, she yelped, soon quieting down. They stayed that way for what seemed like eternity. Jackson had trouble hearing Zeke's breathing over the fall of the rain, he heard her sobbing against his chest.

"Zeke, calm down, it'll be alright-" he murmured against her hair.

"No," she sobbed, "He has a pack, stronger than the Alpha pack... too strong... it's my fault... all my fault... always my fault..." Zeke sobbed into his chest. Jackson kneeled with her when she decided standing was not the best idea. She dropped her head in her hands, tears streaming hot down her face. Jackson grabbed her hands, the trembling ceased, Zeke went doe eyed.

"Zeke. We can fight them, we'll be okay. Now, tell me about Him," Jackson said, voice softly stern. Zeke did a jerky nod.

"I met him when I was ten, you know 'bout the memory thing?" He nodded slowly, "Okay, He threatened Peter, Derek, & Deucalion before I remembered them, I felt the odd urge to protect them. So, the 'arrangement' came into play," Zeke paused, breathing in a shakey breath. "He up & left six or so months later. Now He's back, I thought He was dead. But, He called, threatening Isaac!" Jackson understood, Isaac's past wasn't the best. Zeke wanted him to be happy, shower him with love, give him everything his father hadn't. Zeke was Isaac's mother, & Isaac, her son.

"Calm down, please. I need you to calm down," Jackson said softly, he cupped her face, whipping away tears. Zeke pried his hand from her face.

"For christ sakes I will not let that boy be hurt when I know I can save him!" Zeke yelled enraged. "You will die, that pack! Is like no other! They are too strong, now His mate, & His pack will come! And they will kill us!"

"Why does His pack matter soo much? Just a few wolves..." his voice died down at the painful look in Zeke's eyes.

"No, they can... take away a werewolf's wolf, they're animal. Like He did me, He made my wolf submit, sumbit to where it hasn't surfaced for the past three months. Please, I can't lose you guys to, not Derek, the pack... not you, Jacks..." she whimpered softly. Only Danny was allowed to call him Jacks, everyone else either got a glare or a threat but, he didn't mind her calling him that. For once, Jackson didn't care.

"Zeke, Z, c'mon. It's pouring I'll take you- us home," he said, an arm finding it's way under her knees, the other around her upper back. Both were soaked to the bone, Zeke shivered slightly. Jackson didn't like ruining clothes, hell he'd kill someone if they messed up his wardrobe. For once, his clothes were the last thing on his mind. Zeke was first. "Uh? What was that Z?"

"His pack, it's important because... He's my brother. And they, are my sisters, I'm not an only child. And His mate, She- She, hates me with a passion that matches no other." Jackson gasped at the new information, the sickening information. 'Her own brother... raped her?' His wolf growled in anger.

***

Jackson compelled the urge to climb in after Zeke & settled for sitting on the edge of her bed, he traced patterns on her wrist with his index finger, from; circles, stars, or just random scroll patterns. Zeke watched him sneakily, Jackson knew she was watching him. He didn't like when others stared at him with no valid reason. For once, Jackson actually liked someone's eyes gaze intently at him. Zeke soon did fall asleep, grasping Jackson's wrist, listening to his pulse...


	22. A Flower That Needs Protecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeke gets turned down by Deucalion... again. Jackson & Zeke have more fluffy/bonding times! And time to get morphine (pain killer).

~The Next Day~

"Jacks? Jackson, wake up pup, you gotta go to school," Zeke said, voice still heavy with sleep. She lightly shook his shoulder, he groaned in response. He really didn't feel like going.

"Five more minutes," he said turning his head away from her. Zeke rolled her eyes, pushing him, the stretching hurt. "I don't wanna go. No ones gonna like me."

"Pup," he looked up, "everyones gonna like you, you've only been gone for like, five months. No biggie." Zeke cupped the jock's face, planting a harmless kiss on the tip of his nose. Jackson smiled at the affection he'd miss. "Now go, get dressed." He groaned as he stood, rolling his shoulders, & cracking his neck. He didn't want to leave Zeke. Not in this condition. Not with an enemy pack running rapid.

"Okay, see yah' later," he murmured & stumbled to his room. Zeke curled up as a cool breeze hit her, it was instinct. That's how He left her afterwards, high & dry. She listened to the noises coming from the jock's room; the door open then close, the stairs creaking, the front door open then close, & finally the familiar sound of a Porshe engine start & drive off. She gazed out the window, watching, waiting.

~1:00 P.M.~

Zeke still laid in bed, only moving to use the restroom, still located in her room. Her parents knew better than to bother her, not now. She cracked open an eye as her bedroom door creaked open, the bed beside her dipped down. Zeke threw herself from the bed, looking at Deucalion in alarm. He sighed sadly.

"Babe, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just here for you. I always have been," he said softly, tone sincere. She sighed as she made her way to the open window, leaning on the ledge, looking over the nearby houses. Deucalion was slow to walk up behind her, wrapping careful arms around her waist, pulling her back to his chest. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I know Duke's. It's just gonna be hard to... forget, & how'd you get in here?" Zeke asked over her shoulder. Deucalion pressed a kiss to her temple before answering.

"Parents aren't home," he said feather soft. "Now, are you hungry?"

"Nah, I could pretty much eat you," Zeke said, a smirk crossing her lips. Deucalion liked watching as that particular smirk graced her face. Zeke eased around, kissing Deucalion softly, it been ages sinced they kissed. Her fingers threaded into Deucalion's hair, giving it a light tug, Deucalion growled, exposing his neck. Zeke lapped at the skin, leaving dark marks on his neck.

"Is that so?" He asked, a moan falling from his lips as plush lips nipped at his ear. Zeke palmed him through his jeans, his claws dug into her sides. "Sorry..." Zeke pressed her index finger to his lips, silencing him.

"It's okay." Zeke pushed Deucalion back to the bed. The back of Deucalion's knees hit the side of the bed, he was quick to remove his shirt, then Zeke's. "Oh? Looks like someone wants to go all the way," she said teasingly. Deucalion met her eyes, she saw anger in them.

"You smell like Him..." he muttered as he leaned in to kiss Zeke. Zeke pulled away, she sat on the floor, curling into herself, arms protecting her head & neck.

"Please... don't, I'll do whatever you want... just don't hurt him... them..." she said deathly quiet, her eyes snapped shut. Deucalion crouched next to her, he rested his hands on her arms, rubbing them lightly. Zeke tensed, 'You're touch is suppose calm me. Why now doesn't it?'

"Cuz, you don't trust me anymore, or anyone now. Don't worry you wil-" Zeke silenced him with a kiss. Deucalion didn't pull away. They pulled apart for needed air, both panting.

"I- I do trust you, just l- let m- me..." her voice going mute. Instead, she'd use actions to show just how much trust, & love she had for her mate. Deucalion led them to the bed, he lied down, watching as his mate sat on his lap. She traced patterns on his chest & torso, watching as the muscles tensed & relaxed underneath her touch. Deucalion smelled a whiff of her fear, her uncertainty. Deucalion brushed his fingertips over her cheek, Zeke shivered & locked eyes with Deucalion.

"No. You're not ready, I can smell the fear," he explained. Zeke sighed.

"I'm not scare, of this, I'm scared for you, the pack..." Deucalion cocked his head slightly to the left, confused. "Jackson'll explain at the loft, but, I'm nervous about this. Not scared. And, I'm still a wolf, just one that doesn't shift, heal fast, or run after a ball when thrown," she said jokingly. Deucalion pulled her against his chest, stroking her back.

"Still a wolf. A fighter," he said against her hair line. Zeke rested her chin on his chest, staring at him.

"I love you," she said.

"And I you Zeke," he responded. Zeke smiled & pressed a kiss to his neck, sleep consuming her once more.

~3:45 P.M.~

Zeke sat up, lazily fixing her mohawk, & proceeded to the bathroom. Her stomach growled, she glared at it like food would magically appear. 'Then again, probably could,' she thought brushing her teeth. 'Duke, where are you?' 'I have bussiness that needs tending to, hope you do not mind?' 'No, as long as you're safe babe,' Zeke thought as she rinsed.

"Let's see," Zeke said aloud, pulling out; gray shorts, black socks, black wife beater, & army Vans. She smiled at herself in her full length mirror. Zeke reached to pull down her right sleeve that was hiked up, her fingertips brushed the skin barely visible. A dark mark, & a bit of dried blood staining her skin. She winced at the memory, Him, her own BROTHER, holding her down. Claws, teeth, & blood, HER blood staining floor & walls alike. He left her once more, dirty, nude, alone, & hurt. She felt it, eyes widening, her wolf growled, or tried. More like a whimper? No, a whine? Her door opened. It stirred once more before going quiet, Zeke thought she was hallucinating.

"Hey Zeke," Jackson said nervously. Zeke wasn't most girls, or wasn't anymore. Jackson knew she was fragile, delicate, like a flower. 'A flower that needs to be protected,' he thought. Jackson felt an urge, from his wolf of course, to hold Zeke. He held out arms, making grabby actions with his hands. He felt ridiculous. Zeke snorted & folded her arms, eyes trying to decipher the actual meaning behind his gesture.

"What pup?" She asked in a monotone. Jackson's forehead creased with sadness, a frown. Zeke's expression softened, she felt empathy for Jackson. "Fine, c'mon pup," she said. Jackson surged forward into her arms, making them fall to the floor. Jackson smiled into the hug, burying his head in Zeke's neck. She coughed a laugh before rubbing the oversized dog's back, Jackson's wolf growled in happiness.

"Zeke?" He questioned, Zeke pulled away. Jackson's expression sullen, blue eyes full of emotion. "Can I?" The rest of the question was lost when Zeke nodded her head swiftly, & he took the invitation to press a quick, harmless kiss to Zeke's lips.

"Better Jacks?" He nodded without hesitation, he stood quickly, pulling Zeke with him.

"C'mon, we gotta explain to them," Jackson said dreading it. Zeke shut down, slouching, head hung low. She zoned out, only moving when absolutely necessary.

***

Jackson explained everything Zeke told him to the pack, Zeke was curled in the corner, a blanket covering her shivering form. Isaac, Scott, Derek, Stiles, & Isaac watched her most intently. She looked at them, eyes narrowing, & lips curling back, a weak snarl being emmited.

"Zeke." She flickered her gaze to Cora, "Do you know when they might be here?" Zeke sprang from her confinements, feet tangling with the blanket she face planted.

"Fucking dick," she sat up rubbing her sore nose, "Their here. Have been hours after you dumbasses killed Her mate. Geniuses..." Zeke mumbled & left the loft. "Don't follow me. Im'ma go get some morphine for my- my everything..." Jackson was compelled to follow her but, a strong, yet gentle hand told him otherwise.

"She'll be fine," Peter said calmly, Jackson nodded.

***

Zeke pulled Derek's jacket tighter around her, inhaling his captivating scent. The doors slid open as she stepped on the black mat, a ring going off as she entered. Zeke scanned up & down alsises, finally coming to the medicine. Her eyes darted up & down the rows of boxes medicine.

"You killed Him. You killed James, now you die too," a female voice hissed, hitting the right tone to have Zeke locking up, frozen in fear. A clawed hand dug into the back of her neck, causing the hairs to stick up. She led Zeke to an alley, the streets & sidewalks empty. More footsteps echoed off the alleya grimy walls, scents hit her, two males.

"Shit." 'Deucalion! I need you, their here! Drug store on fifth & sixth, hurry!' Zeke felt Deucalion's acknowledgment. James' mate slammed her head into the wall a few times, giving Zeke a concussion.

"Yell, & you die," came James' mate's voice once again. Zeke slid down the wall as she heard zippers unzip, her eyes snapped ahut as rough hands grabbed her. One guy behind her, fucking her hard & rough, the other face fucking her. She gagged, tears pricking the corner of her eyes, Zeke realized breathing through her nose was a good idea.

"Get the fuck off her!" Isaac growled as he lunged at one of the guys, throwing him off. The Hale pack swarmed, Aiden & Ethan leaping down from the rooftops of the surrounding buildings. Zeke was slammed against the wall once more. Aiden & Ethan took on the alpha's mate, even two against one was a struggle.

"Don't let them... touch you... for too long... you're wolves..." Zeke coughed out. Ethan & Aiden retreated, barely dodging an open hand. Isaac had his hands fisted into the male wolf's shirt, slamming him into the floor, the enemy gripped his wrists. "Isaac!" Isaac fell to his knees, face contorting into pain, teeth clenched tight. Derek walked up behind the wolf, beta'd out, he latched onto the wolf's neck, & squeezed. The wolf yelped & released Isaac from his grasp.

Derek growled at the rival pack, "Leave or we will kill you all." Derek was that kind of guy who didn't need to yell to be taken seriously. Deucalion pulled up to the opening of the alley, jumping out the car & running to Zeke, he slid beside her. Ready to vomit at the sight before him; claw marks, stab wounds, fresh bruises, & slashes in her shirt. Zeke curled up at the shadow looming over her. He reached out to her, only to be pushed away.

"No, please don't... please, I'll listen... please..." she whimpered still shielding herself from hits that would never come. Isaac's wheezing caught Zeke's attention. She body disagreed with the movement but, she disregarded it & crawled over to him. Zeke calmed herself, cupping her pup's face, thumbs stroking his cheeks, trying to calm him.

Isaac smiled up at her, "Hey Z."

"Isaac, I told you to be careful," she said, eyes flickering all over him. Isaac did a goofy Scott smile. "Stay still, I'll check for your wolf." He stilled instantly, everyone crowded around watching as Zeke's hands ceased craddling Isaac's face, & moved to his body. Her hands hovered centimeters from his chest & torso, just flying over it, her gaze burning holes into the material.

"How is he?" Derek asked, his voice lacing with worry, his expression more so. Zeke dropped her hands in her lap, her expression mimicing his, sullen.

"His wolf is drained, he'll need rest but, his wolf is intact. Ethan, Aiden, your turns." The twins nodded, & let Zeke do her weird wolf thing. "Same, your wolves are drained, not as much as Isaac's but, take it easy when we train." Zeke noticed Jackson's posture, rigid, much like a solider's. "Back to my place," she said giving her pack a weak smile.


	23. This One's A Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack vs. Pack

***

When the front door opened, Zeke stiffened, Jackson stood from his spot & made his way to her. Stiles exchanged his spot on the floor for Jackson's previous spot on the couch, between Isaac & Scott. Zeke looked up at Jackson from her place on the couch, she understood the look he was giving her. She slid off the couch to the floor, criss crossing her legs, Jackson took a seat behind her. Deucalion, & Peter watched in interest. They always assume Zeke would chose Isaac, or Danny was her second, but now she seemed to take a liking to Whittemore.

"Zeke? Oh hey, didn't know there was a pack meeting today," her mother said slightly confused. Zeke nodded, arching her back as Jackson rubbed her shoulders, her mother gave the two a funny look.

"Yes, sorry ma'am for the inconvience. There's another enemy pack in town, they attacked Zeke," Derek said. Zeke hissed lowly, eyes glaring daggers at her best friend, her alpha (to a certain extent). Zeke's mom rushed to her side, only to stop when a warning growl escaped passed Jackson's lips.

"Jackson, she's of no threat to Zeke. We all know that," Lydia said, an attitude present. Jackson's gaze flickered to the strawberry blonde.

"I know that Lydia, but Zeke doesn't want her affection right this instant," he said distasteful. Lydia blinked, mouth slightly parted, Aiden growled. Jackson stood much too fast, scaring Zeke & causing her to leap away. "Sorry."

"Zeke, I just hope you're okay. I'll be in my study," her mom said worriedly. Zeke blinked twice, letting her mom know she understood. Her expression turned sullen as her mom left, eyes glowing a fierce blue.

"Zeke? You're eyes?!" Stiles said panicky. She rolled them.

"My wolf is deminished, dead almost but, we're killing that pack for what they did. Not just to me, but to you. They will die tonight, no excuses," she said commandingly. The Hale pack made no objections, just howled in response.

~Later That Day~ 10:00 P.M.

Zeke stumbled through the preserve, knowing the rival pack would sniff her out, & she was correct. Zeke knew the plan, a distraction, in other words, her.

"Any last words?" One male growled. Zeke nodded, & sang with a fire that matched no other.

'After all that you put me through,  
You think I'd despise you,  
But in the end I wanna thank you,  
'Cause you've made me that much stronger.' Zeke smiled, claws extending. The alpha female snarled.

'Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true.  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up.  
'Cause I've had enough.  
You were there by my side, always down for the ride.  
But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame.'

'After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you.  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong.  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know.  
Just how capable I am to pull through.  
So I wanna say thank you.  
'Cause it.' The female charged, only to be knocked aside by Jackson. Isaac, & the twins fought with two out of the four males. Cora, & Derek assisted Jackson with the alpha. Deucalion was beside Zeke, fully alpha'd out. She kept singing, her voice energizing the- her pack's fight.

'Makes me that much stronger.  
Makes me work a little bit harder.  
It makes me that much wiser.  
So thanks for making me a fighter.  
Made me learn a little bit faster.  
Made my skin a little bit thicker.  
Makes me that much smarter.  
So thanks for making me a fighter.' Allison sprinted from a rabid enemy wolf, Lydia screamed, causing all the wolves, even her pack to fall & covered their ears. Allison shot the wolf.

"Get off my wolf!" Danny said aiming a punch for a wolf. The wolf jumped to the side, narrowly missing Danny's brass knuckles. He repeatedly swung punches at the wolf, landing a few good ones in his ribs, chest, & back. Aiden finished off the wolf with a clean slice to the jugular.

'Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing.  
Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game.  
I heard you're going round playing the victim now.  
But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame.  
'Cause you dug your own grave.  
After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me.  
But that won't work anymore.  
No more.  
It's over.  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture.  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down.  
So I wanna say thank you.  
'Cause it.' The alpha female round house kicked Derek, disorienting him. Cora was down, hurt fairly bad. Jackson had slashes ruining his clothes & skin but, kept fighting. Derek lunged forward, pinning her to a tree.

"Derek! Her powers!" Stiles yelled. The female laughed, grabbing hold of Derek's wrists, not planning on letting go anytime soon. Derek growled, throwing back his head, veins in his arms going black. Jackson clawed & bit the alpha, trying to loosen her hold. His tries were futile.

'Makes me that much stronger.  
Makes me work a little bit harder.  
It makes me that much wiser.  
So thanks for making me a fighter.  
Made me learn a little bit faster.  
Made my skin a little bit thicker.  
Makes me that much smarter.  
So thanks for making me a fighter.'

'How could this man I thought I knew.  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel.  
Could only see the good in you.  
Pretended not to see the truth.  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself.  
Through living in denial.  
But in the end you'll see.' Zeke lunged at the alpha, tackling her, Derek fell to the floor, limply. Zeke & the alpha female tumbled down an enbankment. Zeke stood on unsteady legs.

"Hello sister," the alpha hissed. Zeke stopped singing, now playing the song in her head.

"Rogue, you should leave, I don't want to kill you," Zeke snapped. Her eyes burning blue, but not as bright.

"Ha! You're wolf's still weak, too weak to fight!" Rogue laughed evily. Zeke snarled, trying her hardest to beta out, but she remained human. "I'll show you a wolf!" Zeke flinched as bones began to crack, & pop into new places, making her brother's mate bigger. Fur sprouted from random spots, huge clawed paws, & full length canines appeared.

'YOU.  
WON'T.  
STOP.  
ME.'

'I am a fighter and I.  
I ain't gonna stop.  
There is no turning back.  
I've had enough.' Zeke ran as fast as she could, the wolf breathing down her neck. She could hear faint yellings of her name in the brush behind, then howls rang all around them. 'More?!' Zeke knew her pack was too weak, they were barely able to hold off the last four members of James' pack.

'Makes me that much stronger.  
Makes me work a little bit harder.  
It makes me that much wiser.  
So thanks for making me a fighter.  
Made me learn a little bit faster.  
Made my skin a little bit thicker.  
Makes me that much smarter.  
So thanks for making me a fighter.' Zeke tried her hardest to buck Rogue off, but she wouldn't budge. Rogue laughed in triumph, then signalled to someone in hiding. Zeke's fight returned as two females dragged out her mate. Her sisters.

"Barry, Ashley, why?" Zeke cried out, feebly kicking her legs. They smirked.

"Power!" They boomed, throwing Deucalion to the ground. His body bloody, clothes torn, Zeke knew there were injuries, she worried about the internal ones more. She grunted as Rogue pressed down harder with her boot, cracking Zeke's back. "Desmond!" They said in unison. Desmond emerged with more pack members, each restraining one of her own. Zeke clawed uselessly at the leafy ground, clawing to get to her pack.

"Let them go! It's me you want, not them!" She said, desperation in her voice.

Rogue laughed, "Fine," she removed her foot, kicking Zeke harshly, she yelped but, ignored the pain. Rogue's pack released her friends as she grew near, Zeke dragged each one to Deucalion. She was their last hope, she stood defensively, legs apart, & arms out. She snarled weakly, canines barely peaking.

"Bring it!" She snarled, it falling short of menacing. They laughed at her. A hand grabbed her ankle, she glanced down.

"Don't..." Isaac murmured, blood dripping from his busted lip. Zeke's wolf stirred again, growling almost menacing. Zeke looked at Isaac with pained eyes, knowing she'd have no chance against them. "Please Zeke... I can't lose you too..." It broke Zeke's heart, she fell to her knees in front of her two honorary sons. Hugging all her pack, tears spilling over.

"Awww, how... disgusting," Barry sneered, her smirk evil.

"I agree, can we kill them now?" Ashley asked. Rogue nodded to her betas, they closed in. The Hale pack all shut their eyes tightly, this was the end. They waited for the attack, the claws, snarls, snapping of teeth, the blood.

'You thought I would forget.  
But I remembered.  
'Cause I remembered.  
I remembered.  
You thought I would forget.  
I remembered.  
'Cause I remembered.  
I remembered.'

'Makes me that much stronger.  
Makes me work a little bit harder.  
It makes me that much wiser.  
So thanks for making me a fighter.  
Made me learn a little bit faster.  
Made my skin a little bit thicker.  
Makes me that much smarter.  
So thanks for making me a fighter.' None of which came, just gasps. They opened their eyes, Zeke was gone, & in her place was a light chestnut furred wolf with blonde highlights. Derek, Peter, & Deucalion gasped.

"Mom?" Derek questioned.

"Talia?" Peter, & Deucalion said in unison. The wolf shook it's head, slowly shifting back. Zeke crouched there nude, Derek covered her with his jacket.

"No, it's me, & as for you guys!" She yelled turning to a stunned pack. "You are exiled from our territory." They ran off after a monsterous growl from Zeke, showing her dominance. Deucalion hugged her, pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you pup," he smiled, kissing her. Zeke smiled into the kiss, melting into it.

"I love you too, Duke," she murmured against his neck...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fighter - Darren Criss (Glee)


	24. Then, There Were Two...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! They mate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY EXPLICIT CONTENT AHEAD (~>o

~Two Months Later~

Deucalion was gentle with Zeke, giving her time to heal; physically, & emotionally. He sat on the couch, flicking through channels as the clock struck ten PM. Zeke emerged from the bedroom after her shower, mohawk slicked back like a cockatoo's, she smiled warmly at her beloved mate. He looked over to her, patting a spot besides him, she happily obliged, taking her seat besides him. Zeke didn't hesitate to snuggle next to him when he lifted his arm, she curled into his side. Cheek resting on his bare chest, Zeke licked at the skin. Deucalion looked down at her, brow cocked in a questioning mannor.

"Duke... I'm ready..." she murmured, cheeks burning red. Deucalion had the slightest bleep in his heart at the words, his wolf howling in pride. He nodded, following Zeke as she led them to the bedroom. He gasped, now he knew why it took so long; rose petals decorated the floor & bed, candles lite & scattered across the room. Quiet muisc cascaded throughout the room.

"Babe, you did this for me?" He asked dumbly, it was for her, not him. Zeke nodded, a breath taking smile on her face. Deucalion pulled off his shirt, Zeke stopped him at that article of clothing, he watched as she slowly struted over to the bed, shrugging the robe off her shoulders. It was as if someone sucked out all the air from Deucalion's lungs, she was amazing. Zeke undid her bra, sat on the bed, & used her hands to pull her more onto it. She, on display for her boyfriend. Deucalion's eyes caressed her curves as his hands would have, lovingly, & slowly. He paused over her supple breasts, before meeting her eyes.

"Take me love," she purred seductively. It sent blood down to Deucalion's organ, he toed out his shoes, removing his pants, the cool air hitting his erection. He kneeled at the foot of the bed, grabbing Zeke by her calves & pulling her closer, her scent strong & overpowering Deucalion's other senses. Deucalion grinned from ear to ear as he hooked his index fingers inside her panties, slowly he slid them down, Zeke shivered. He tossed them to the side, staring between her legs at her sex, she was ready, he could tell by how wet she was.

"Truly beautiful you are pup," he said, Zeke answered with a whimper. He smiled at her eargerness, & growing arousal, both making his erection strain against it's confines. He leaned in closer, "Someone's antsy," his warm breath hitting her sex, Zeke squirmed more.

"Please," Zeke murmured, Deucalion looked up, finding her eyes shut tight. Deucalion still a tease, just ran a finger up, & down her moistening slit, Zeke bucked up her hips, hands tangled in the bedsheets. He stopped to clean his finger, finding her awfully tasty, Deucalion spread her legs wider, having them rest on his shoulders. He kissed up her ankles to her thighs, tracing patterns with his tongue on the sensitive skin, Zeke took in a sharp breath, heart beating erractically. Zeke bucked up almost immediately when Deucalion gave an experimentally lap at her folds.

"Stay still," he commanded, voice hoarse. Zeke knew he was having trouble keeping composure, both their wolves clawing their ways to the surface. He sighed, & quickly lapped at her folds. Zeke moaned, unable to stop from squirming, & her lega tightened around his head, holding him there as he slipped his tongue into her.

"F- fuck, ugh- Deuc- alion!" His name broken as she came, her sweet juices flowed in his mouth, he happily sucked at her, & her clit until the juices ceased. Zeke shook slightlybut, ripped Deucalion up to her, kissing him roughly, & spearing her tongue into his mouth, tasting herself. "Fuck me- please-"

"Not ye- fuck!" Deucalion hissed as she squeezed his clothed erection, Zeke's wolf growled & ripped the clothing off. Deucalion's cocked bounced free, a hot, & soild knot at the base, Zeke moaned at the sight, wriggling beneath him, trying to get closer. "Z- Zeke, y- yes." He moaned as Zeke made quick work to stroke him, his arms shook as he remained above her, she kissed him. Deucalion groaned into the kiss as she squeezed his shaft, he thrusted up, Zeke lifted herself from the bed, angling her opening to wear Deucalion could juat thrust in. Direct it. All gloves were off, the wolves out to play.

"Fuck... move Duke!" Zeke hissed at the burning sensation. He did mercilessly, the music being blocked out by their animalistic noises, & the sound of skin on skin. Zeke could only imagine how hot it looked as Deucalion slid out her, then back in, balls slapping against her ass, & the slimmy pop. She moaned at the image, arching off the bed, claws embedded deep in Deucalion's shoulders, he arched, their chests pressed flat against one another. Deucalion kept his claws in the sheets, thrusting harder into Zeke, she didn't seem much like a virgin. And the words coming out of her innocent looking mouth, were just down right filthy. Zeke felt the knot, Deucalion slowed, breathing ragged. Both their bodies covered in a light layer of sweat.

"Zeke?" He asked out of breath. She did a jerky nod, he pulled out, & slammed back in, knot & all. Zeke yelped into Deucalion's neck. He sat back, Zeke straddling his waist while she adjusted, the stretching mixed with the burning, sting pain only heightened the experience for Zeke. She nodded, eyes half lidded, Deucalion gripped her hips & thrusted into her with short, but strong gabs. Zeke bounced on his lap, kissing him, she pulled away, fingers curling in his hair, she gave it a harsh tug. Deucalion growled, eyes red, Zeke smirked & lapped at his neck, sucking dark marks onto the skin, the mixture of sweat, & arousal coating his skin made Zeke thrust down harder. He growled meeting it with the same harshness. Zeke bit down on his collarbone, officially warning others that he was hers. Zeke howled as the knot finally grew, both cumming insync. Deucalion thrusted into her until all his seed had been emptied into his mate, both sure she would have pups.

"I love you Duke," Zeke said with sincerety in her big puppy-dog brown eyes. Deucalion kissed her, as her fingers carded through his hair, he purred.

"I love you too pup. Never forget that," he whispered. Zeke intertwinned their fingers, kissing each one of Deucalion's knuckles, he huffed a laugh.

"I won't, promise..." she yawned, eyes closing as she laid her head on her mate's chest. Deucalion gazed up at the ceiling, rubbing calm circles on his mate's lower back, finally safe & happy. 'Finally home,' he thought, quietly yawning, he cuddled into Zeke's shoulder. Sleeping.


End file.
